


Fairy-Ears Can Be Deceiving

by Fox_155



Series: Itaewon Backstreets [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Death Threats, Gangs, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Organized Crime, Porn With Plot, Smut, bodyguard and celebrity, super light!! I promise!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_155/pseuds/Fox_155
Summary: Taeil had known his CEO wasn’t that terribly squeaky clean, however, all the fantastic stories the media told had always seemed very over the top and more like a conspiracy.Well.Until he stood in the CEO’s office this day.Aka Taeil is a successful idol, who just wants to go about his day instead of getting death threats through the boss’s rivalling clan, and Winwin is the bodyguard, who is supposed to keep Taeil safe from said threats that his boss brought upon them.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Moon Taeil
Series: Itaewon Backstreets [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558024
Comments: 112
Kudos: 258





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t condone illegal activity, tax evasion, or anything else, but for the sake of the story, let’s all ignore our moral compasses here. I don't own any of the people and this story isn't by any means an accurate representation of the people by whom it is inspired by.
> 
> This is a part of a series, but you don’t have to read the others to understand this one.
> 
> I don’t have a ton of visuals for you today, also bc it doesn’t really matter so much for this part.  
[Taeil’s back tattoo would be kind this style, probably even less realistic and more dreamy idkifimakesensesorry](https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn%3AANd9GcQCe026EcnGgfIT4neYGO9ggV5KLHNc4wogaTzrBOw39Ii99lOI)

Taeil had known his CEO wasn’t that terribly squeaky clean.

Everyone in the business had known, even outside the business, even outside of South Korea. It was the stuff to write headlines about and it was, probably, also why his career had ever taken off how it had. The public attention had been on him when he had been the first singer to debut under the new leadership of Gold Entertainment.

His CEO had been to trial when he had still been working for another company, just half a year before taking charge of Gold Ent. There had been an involvement with arms trading from China – allegedly.

All extremely illegal, of course.

He had been cleared of the charges after the case had gone through several instances and the claimants had failed to provide the proof needed even after multiple searches of the company buildings.

Rumour had it that they had destroyed evidence before those searches and bribed officers - and even judges.

Honestly, Taeil had always thought that couldn’t be true. South Korea was a safe country, that wouldn’t happen here, right? No way, the press was just trying to taint their image. After all, Gold Entertainment was one of the biggest out there and their rivals would benefit from their reputation getting ruined after the change in management.

So, a conspiracy seemed more believable than actual arms trading. Taeil had been 15 years old and probably still a little too innocent. After all, he had signed his first contract to debut under the company without getting a lawyer involved.

Which was really not what you did.

Especially not in the entertainment world.

Well, Taeil had been a naïve young boy with a big dream.

In the end, it had paid off, hadn’t it?

He had won the critics over with the quality of his album and the power of his performances. His debut had made Top 10 and, ever since, the numbers had only grown.

When Taeil had renewed his contract – with a lawyer involved – all the rumours had long been silenced. Only a few people brought them back up, occasionally, to harm the company’s image and reputation, as well as their artists’.

He genuinely had thought it was all just a conspiracy and lies.

Well.

Until he stood in the CEO’s office this day.

He had been here many times before. Most of them had been good occasions. After all, Taeil was a cash cow for the company. His CDs sold, his songs were downloaded and streamed by millions, and his concerts held in huge arenas.

There had been that one time when the company had had to pay the press off for taking a picture of Taeil touching a man’s leg a little too high up. As in his dick. That had not been fun and had also resulted in an addition to his contract that forbade him from even staring at men when he was on public ground.

He still did when he could get away with it, but, in theory, he was forbidden and could be penalised.

President Jeon had been a young CEO when he had gotten the position, by all means, but it had been 10 years since, so he looked a lot more how you’d imagine the typical businessman, now.

Meanwhile, the man that stood behind his chair like he owned the entire city, looked no older than Taeil himself. He wasn’t tall, but he had a commanding aura. Taeil didn’t want to know what he did when things didn’t go his way. He had his arms crossed, the suit helping him to look like exactly the type of person to not mess with and to never, ever cross, the watch on his wrist expensive and sophisticated.

All that was extremely unsettling.

What really made Taeil think he should have just gone to a small agency and not followed to where his own idols had once originated after he had heard the new CEO’s rumours, were the three men lined up behind the stranger.

They looked like trouble. Serious trouble.

One had a thick scar that slashed his brow and all of them wore suits the seemed like costumes on them, from the muscle that wasn’t even hidden under the silky fabrics, to their eyes that constantly flitted through the room, assessing everyone and everything, to their frowns.

“Sit over there,” his CEO gestured to the meeting table to the side of his office and Taeil realised almost all artists, currently under the label, were already waiting there, including their managers.

This had to be something major for such a meeting to be put together.

There was no free chair left, so Taeil sunk down the floor-length window next to someone. His manager was typing away on his phone. They had to re-schedule a fitting for this. The stylists wouldn’t be able to speak up much because they were the easiest to replace, but it was still stressful to find a new appointment with Taeil booked to the brink most days.

No one was speaking. Some people were on their phones but most observed the four strangers by the window.

Taeil tried to recall what exactly it had been their CEO had been accused of.

Arms trading. With China.

Basically organised crime.

It suddenly felt a lot less like a distant fantasy.

A few more people arrived, finally, their youngest idol group was herded into the corner, looking like scared lambs. Poor kids.

Taeil returned his attention to their CEO when the man cleared his throat.

Immediately all phones were turned off and put away, everyone straightened up and rose off the floor.

Taeil did, too.

He glanced at the strangers again.

The one on the left had his eyes on him but when Taeil looked at him, he immediately averted them and returned to scanning the room.

Or had he been doing that all along and Taeil was just flattering himself?

Somehow, the tall one seemed familiar… just where from? Taeil couldn’t put his finger to it. He met so many people, many of which he was expected to know, he often failed to remember those that wouldn’t hunt him down if he forgot their names.

The left one was staring again, Taeil could feel it, but when he checked, his eyes flitted away once more. He was handsome, despite his frown. His hair was a little long and flopped into his eyes, but his ears stuck out from underneath. It made Taeil feel a little giddy to think he might have looked, as in, might have gotten caught on his face between so many people, most of which he’d call a lot more handsome or beautiful than himself.

Or was he flattering himself? The stranger’s eyes didn’t return, but there was a hue of pink over his cheeks…

“Well, you might be wondering why you’re here. Unfortunately, the reason for our meeting isn’t a pleasant one,” president Jeon started. Taeil turned away from the man on the left and focused on him. He wasn’t even allowed to stare at men.

Still.

He felt a prickling down his back. Excitement. The need to know more.

“Our company has received threats that concern all of your safety.”

“Death threats?” a girl asked.

Oh, not again, this was getting old.

“Unfortunately, yes.”

Taeil heard other artists in the room gasp.

He wanted to ask why he was here for that bullshit AGAIN and they didn’t just adjust safety precautions in peace and let him do his business. That fitting would probably take place at 11 pm now. Fuck.

“Did you call the police?”

“Are events cancelled?”

“What about other companies?”

“Who would do that?”

Everyone asked over each other.

This had happened before. Several times. Taeil glanced out onto the street. He was hungry. The company would up the security personnel and it’d blow over, surely. It had all the times before.

“Quiet!” President Jeon cut over everyone.

Taeil noticed the left guy was staring again.

He allowed himself to stare back, but, like all times before, he turned and pretended he hadn’t been looking. Was he shy? He didn’t look like the type to be shy – which would make it even cuter if he really was.

“Everything is going to continue in an orderly fashion. There’s no need to worry. The press shouldn’t get news of this as it would only further unsettle the situation. We’d make ourselves vulnerable by withdrawing. We don’t know who’s behind this yet, but by immediately surrendering, we’d encourage more of this.”

It sounded like that made sense.

Taeil wasn’t really interested anymore. Sure, it was kind of bold to threaten everyone’s lives, but hey, some people had issues.

“But how would you stop them?” someone asked. Must have been someone who hadn’t been in the situation yet. Probably a rookie, Taeil hadn’t paid enough attention to know who it had been.

Now, the man who had stood behind their CEO stepped up.

“If I may interrupt. Due to the legal restrictions, South Korea enforces, such as gun control, the most effective and likely way to attack any of you would be through one on one close up. Or through blowing something massive up and hope you’re close.”

Right, unless someone obtained a gun through:

Illegal arms trafficking.

That suddenly felt just a little unsettling even though Taeil had thought he didn’t care.

He might have to reconsider his degree of giving-a-fuck. The three guys also looked nothing like they were from a lawyer’s office. Actually, not even the stranger that had just spoken really did. Who had even said he was a lawyer? He hadn't introduced himself, Taeil had just assumed because that was what had happened the times before.

Was this not like the times before?

Taeil wished he cared more… but he didn’t… he found himself staring at the left guy again. He was easy to stare at, so handsome, yet pretty.

“The former would be the most likely as it’s very low-key. But it’s also the easiest to avoid by upping the security system.”

Yeah, Taeil had heard that before but from that lawyer from their sister firm. The company had a lot of sister firms, it was always like this with conglomerates in South Korea. Taeil wasn’t interested enough to understand the entire structure.

That was why he had assumed the stranger was from there, too, but he actually had no proof, nothing.

For all he knew, he might be the mobster he looked to be.

That should be more worrying than it actually was. Taeil just really couldn’t care, sorry.

President Jeon nodded, “Exactly. Which is why, upon evaluating all our options, we have decided to carry on with everything as normal. You are not to speak to anyone on this matter, not even internally, so we won’t make the company vulnerable and risk your safety any further. Your bodyguards were selected carefully and will fit in with management staff, so we can keep a comprehensive image.”

So, business as usual.

Taeil wondered if he’d get the nice guy he had had the first two times this had happened. He had always told him about his daughter and wife with so much adoration, it had made Taeil want to go out and get married, too.

Just, why was this young man here, and his three… whatever they were?

That was what made Taeil hesitate when he was passed the protocol to sign and agree with all the terms.

The feeling of organised crime was a bit too strong.

He couldn’t just ask, obviously.

So, ultimately, whatever.

“Well, I didn’t expect this again,” his manager muttered. He was already back on his phone, but that was normal. He could multi-task, he had to or he’d never get to sleep with the workload the company put on him.

Taeil shrugged, “So what.”

Once more, he glanced over to the left guy.

Once more, he had been staring.

“Taeil-sshi?” President Jeon asked while everyone started filing out and Taeil had been about to leave as well. He could have gotten some proper lunch… “Please stay back.”

Great.

A few others’ looked at him with poorly concealed interest. He couldn’t blame them, it was like the class teacher singling one pupil out.

His manager sighed deeply. Taeil wondered when he’d crack under the pressure. They always did, unfortunately.

The stranger, the suspected lawyer or mobster, smiled. It was a perfect business smile but it sent a shiver down Taeil’s spine when he stepped closer to the desk.

The door fell shut after the last person leaving and Taeil got the odd sensation of being a seal in a shark tank.

“So, Taeil, unfortunately, as our most successful act, you were targeted in particular,” his CEO started. Taeil wondered if that was true. Their most successful girl group usually had better digital numbers than him, “So, just for safety precaution, we decided that more competent personnel would be needed to look out for you. Just in case.”

Taeil somehow felt like this had less to do with how much money he brought and more with that he roamed Seoul’s streets alone when he could and talked back a whole lot more than the much younger women of their top girl group.

“Actually, I realise I didn’t introduce myself. I’m Qian Kun, nice to meet you. I’m in charge of ensuring your safety, this time.”

Taeil bowed but his brain was rattling.

Qian.

Jeon.

Qian.

Chinese.

His Korean didn’t _sound_ Chinese at all, no detectable accent, but his name sure was…

Qian Kun.

Kun.

Kun!

Oh, fuck!

When he rose and looked at the men behind Kun, he suddenly recognised the face of the tall one in the middle.

He swallowed.

So, he had been right.

From how Kun smiled, he knew that Taeil knew.

_That was why the police weren’t involved._

The man in the middle usually kept guard at the tattoo parlour where Taeil got his ink done.

Which was illegal and located in the most infamous backstreets of Itaewon.

His tattoo artist was a funny guy, who liked to dish on some stories that sounded too crazy to be true. Stories of the underground, of the network of organised crime.

Taeil had really been a fool, hadn’t he?

“I’ll be lending you one of my personal bodyguards until the situation is under control. Winwin?”

The left guy stepped forward. The faint blush was still on his cheeks and he pointedly avoided Taeil’s eyes.

Winwin?

Sounded like a fake name. There were lots of fake, or, well, stage names, happening in the company, but this seemed like a completely different story.

Still, he was kind of cute despite his broad shoulders and the muscle he was packing.

Taeil noticed his right ear was pointed like a fairy’s.

“Winwin will be with you for now,” president Jeon explained, “He’ll accompany you as management staff, as mentioned, and he’ll take the sofa in your living room,” Taeil nodded because he couldn’t talk back. The flat wasn’t his own, the company paid for it because it was very convenient and he didn’t have time to take care of his own household. He owned a house, a big one, in Gangnam. Mainly so his money could work for him. His parents lived in one of its flat, but he let an agency rent out the other apartments in the skyscraper.

“I’m sorry for the situation,” Qian Kun said, smiling.

Taeil wanted to say he couldn’t be blamed for death threats but…

He might.

He had no clue how mafias really worked, he didn’t know how Kun was involved with Gold Entertainment, with President Jeon, and who their enemies might be.

Honestly, he didn’t want to know.

It sounded like the stuff that got you killed, for real.

“Well, can’t be helped, right?” Taeil might as well make the best of it.

At least he got a cute bodyguard out of it?

That wasn’t so bad.

Now, he’d just have to find out which team Winwin played for.

“Nice to meet you,” Winwin dipped into a small bow. His accent was prominent but Taeil was lost appreciating his voice. It was so deep and velvety. He loved it! As a singer, Taeil very much paid attention to other people’s voices even when they weren’t singers themselves.

He had a preference: deep and comforting.

Like Winwin.

This man was an all-kill – face, height, voice, _and_ seemingly interested. Was this real life?

“Until we have everything settled, you need to stick to Winwin the second you leave a building. Even inside, only separate after agreeing upon that, save for your own flat. When in doubt, Winwin’s word counts,” Qian Kun smiled like he was selling Taeil a new phone contract.

At least it wouldn’t be hard to follow the contract obligations.

Not hard at all.

“Sure.”

Winwin changed into something a lot less suspicious for lunch and he stowed away his bags into the company car Taeil always took before joining him in the cafeteria.

His hair was still a bit too long and soft-looking, and with the simple t-shirt and jeans, he looked a little less like he belonged to organised crime.

But he did. The fact that he had to wear a long-sleeved shirt underneath to hide his arms told Taeil everything.

Nevermind what kind of arms he had. Taeil had never known he’d be this thirsty for muscle, but here he was.

There was just one minor issue between thirst, evaded eye contact, and fairy ears.

Taeil sang about love and heartbreak all the time, but, truth was, he wasn’t that good when it came to actual flirting. Especially not with strangers. He was naturally awkward and a bit shy.

So, he glanced over his salad and tried to evaluate the situation. He needed some sort of ice breaker, so he could overcome his inhibition. Too bad Winwin seemed three times as awkward and shy as he was.

Seriously. How could a man with a body like that be shy? It jumbled Taeil’s mind and he couldn’t help but think it was adorable and made him so much more attractive.

Winwin pointedly looked downwards and shoved two pieces of meat into his mouth.

“You’re cute!” Taeil, with the finesse of a wrecking ball, tried to open a conversation.

Well, wrecking balls should be rather good at breaking ice, right?

Winwin choked on his two pieces of meat and dropped his chopsticks, coughing.

Taeil laughed awkwardly and waited for a second before he reached over the table and patted Winwin’s back. He felt a deep dip where his spine was, the muscle thick and hard.

Wow.

“What the fuck? I know you’re not allowed to say this in public!” Winwin glared up at him. Taeil raised his eyebrows. That was a surprising reaction.

Well, he didn’t say he hadn’t liked it… AND he was looking at him, straight up, for the very first time.

“Did you read my contract?”

“Yes! Obviously! The CEO made me, so I can follow it and know where you have to follow it, too,” Winwin huffed. It was absolutely non-threatening, on the contrary, it was adorable, again.

“Aw,” Taeil smiled to himself. Were he 17 or 18, he would have worried and complied with his tail tucked in.

But he wasn’t anymore. Years in the business left him much more unbothered not only by death threats but also by contract obligations and rules.

Nevermind he had managed to break the stifling shyness that had held him back and Winwin had reacted to him and had reacted

So

Adorably.

“If I get cosy with my manager, it doesn’t count because it will reassure fans that this is, in fact, not a hellhole of capitalism. With you, it could even count as fanservice!”

“Fanservice?” Winwin must have never explored the internet. Well. He probably spent all his time training those guns.

“Yep. So, don’t worry. I know my way around,” Taeil smiled and Winwin’s head whipped back to his double-serving of food.

This might be actually even better than Taeil had expected it to be.

He finished a vocal lesson, which was a staple in his weekly routine so no bad habits could slip into his technique.

He had a run through recent press releases and pointers the PR team had for him on how to improve his public appearance. Taeil nodded to all of them, but was going to forget them the second he left the office, sorry.

Finally, he had script-reading with the acting teacher for tomorrow’s filming of a TV ad. It was pretty basic, but he had to be somewhat natural if he wanted to sell people stuff. Of course, between releases and outside of promotional periods, his life was a lot calmer, but since he had established himself as a household name, he was still had jobs to do in his ‘downtime’.

It was good to go and remind people of his name, nevermind the compensation for advertising was far higher than what he got for the appearances on TV or chart shows. Taeil was a bit picky with which deals he accepted, now, that his contract allowed him to have a say. He didn’t want to lose authenticity or become too commercialised.

Exactly how Kun had said, Winwin didn’t move from his side the entire time.

He checked rooms, his eyes flitted around attentively until he was sure there was nothing hidden anywhere and he calmed down. Then, he’d just slump into a chair and play Plants v Zombies on his phone, looking nothing like the scary gangster he probably was. He even managed to make himself appear tiny.

To say Taeil was infatuated might be a bit extreme less than 24 hours after meeting him, but he was definitely intrigued. Deeply.

His day ended at around eight in the evening, which was good since he had the filming tomorrow and that’d require him to stand up at unholy hours in the morning and then spent the day in a studio.

He needed to be rested so his face looked its best.

“I’ll order delivery food, do you have a preference?” Taeil asked. He had packed his bag and Winwin was already by the door, listening against the wood.

He usually guarded a high ranking mobster, it seemed like a necessity to not only be good, but the best, to do that job.

Taeil felt slightly unsettled they’d find it necessary for him to be guarded to this degree.

Once more, he wondered if there was more behind it…?

“Delivery?” Winwin seemed surprised.

“I can’t cook.” Taeil drily pointed out. His manager also couldn’t cook, not really. They sometimes ordered food together, but they didn’t share the flat. Not anymore. In the past, Taeil had been living in a teeny tiny apartment with terrible infrastructure and he had had to share the shoebox with his manager. It had been his rookie days and he felt like it was okay to do that for a time in your life to learn to appreciate.

He had very quickly qualified for a bigger housing budget by selling big numbers. Having a shower with working temperature control was really the life.

Now, ten years into his career, he wanted the privacy of his own flat where he could bring any hook-up he wanted, explore his collection of toys, or just laze in front of the TV in nothing but a towel without anyone knowing, but he also wanted to keep the convenience of the company taking care of bills and cleaning.

Call it lazy because it was, but providing necessities to their artists was a staple in this industry.

His manager lived five floors under him, which was close enough while giving them both time away from the other.

“Oh. Me neither,” Winwin looked sheepish. He didn’t seem like the type that’d know how to cook, so Taeil was anything but surprised, but his reaction was kind of adorable. It seemed a weird default state for someone working in the field Winwin did.

Which made it so interesting.

“Well, I usually order two vegetables and a meat dish,” Taeil explained. He had his favourites saved in the app. He skipped the rice. He got a decent workout three times a week to keep in shape and he didn’t have to rip his clothes on stage, how boy groups with sexier images did, but he still had to watch his food and white rice was really terrible when you looked at its nutritional values, “The company pays for that, guess they’ll pay for you, too. They paid for my old bodyguard.”

He was not going to ask their CEO. He didn’t want to see the man, not after the recent revelations. Who knew where he had worked or still did, what type of people he had regular interactions with.

Taeil shuddered just at the thought. The underground was scary.

Contrary to that, Winwin’s eyes sparkled as Taeil handed him his phone and he scrolled through the menu the restaurant offered.

So cute…

Taeil guessed he was to wait until Winwin was ready, seeing how he couldn’t leave the room alone. It felt sort of over the top, as in, very over the top. The company had strict security at all times, so no obsessive fans could invade their headquarters and try to stalk them during training. It was unlikely anyone wanting to straight-up murder an artist would get in, especially when they’d expect such a person to show up.

Once more, he wondered if there was maybe an underlying motive of actually keeping _him_ in check more than any potential threats…

Then again, what had he done?

The riskiest thing was getting his tattoos, which was also why he even had an idea what exactly it might be that was going on here and how it might tie in with organised crime.

It seemed like he’d be better off not knowing what he might be suspected to have possibly done, though, so Taeil dropped the jumbled thoughts and focussed on Winwin. It looked like he ordered half the menu. Nope, didn’t only look like it, he definitely did.

Taeil mutely stared at the ten dishes he had added.

Well, he was sort of big, he probably had to sustain himself…

He wordlessl hit ‘order’ and picked his bag up. He wondered how he could stir this back into flirty waters, where they had been for a brief moment during lunch. That had been great, but also more of a coincidence.

It was kind of embarrassing how bad he was at this and how he wished Winwin would take the first step when he knew he was the one absolutely 100 out of 10 thirsty for Winwin. There was a chance the thirst was mutual, but so were shyness and awkwardness.

Taeil should stop expecting things to be handed to him. A man had to work for what he wanted, didn’t he?

Winwin had checked the door again and apparently determined the hallway to be safe because he opened it and stepped outside, holding it for Taeil to walk out as well.

“Thanks,” Taeil smiled and wondered if this qualified as flirting. Probably not.

Winwin didn’t even react, which was just sad. He walked exactly half a step behind Taeil, how he had the entire time since starting this.

Taeil wished it was just at least 5% less awkward.

“Are you going to work out?” Yeah, he probably wasn’t making it better, why had he asked this, where was his filter?

Oh, right, didn’t have one.

“Work out?” Winwin sounded like he found this question even more absurd than it had, objectively, been.

“Well, I assume that body of steel doesn’t come from nowhere?” Taeil pointed out the obvious and turned as they stopped to wait for the lift.

A faint pink dusted over Winwin’s cheeks and he rubbed his arms as if they were anything to hide rather than obnoxiously show off to anyone asking – and not asking.

It was charming how humble he was. Taeil didn’t really like people who’d ride their looks and try to make him feel bad. He already got enough negativity for his visuals and consequent insecurities as was. He didn’t think it’d be that if Winwin would kindly flex his arms a bit for him, though. He’d very much appreciate that – but the humility just fit with how Winwin had behaved so far. And it was a lot cuter. Taeil liked cute guys. Evidently.

“Um, I have my stuff with me, so I don’t have to leave you alone.”

Taeil couldn’t help chuckling.

“I sound like I’m a searched criminal,” and not like Winwin was the one more likely on any wanted list, “and have to be watched 24/7.”

“No!” Winwin’s eyes widened, “You’re not officially searched for.”

“Um,” Taeil felt his eyebrow rise, “Not officially? Sounds like I’m being searched for inofficially.”

Winwin’s jaw very slowly dropped and his eyes opened simultaneously. It looked dorky and cute. If it weren't for the question Taeil had asked, he would have laughed.

“I didn’t say that,” Winwin hurriedly added, but it was too late.

“Save it, you took way too long to answer, I’m not buying it,” Taeil narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. He had to look up because Winwin had quite an edge on him. He also realised he’d not stand a chance if they’d actually get physical here, but Winwin blushed even deeper pink and didn’t seem like he’d be useful right now, so Taeil was feeling brave (and dumb).

“Who’s looking for me and why?” he hissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)  
Twitter: @155Fox


	2. Chapter 2

He had had this weird feeling ever since Kun had announced he’d lend him his personal bodyguard. Of course, there had been more behind that than the money Taeil was making them.

“N-n-no one, I, um, we, um, just,” Winwin was now backed against the wall and Taeil heard the lift arrive, but he had other business to attend to.

“Are you going to murder me in my sleep because of whatever you don’t want to tell me?” Taeil poked his finger into Winwin’s chest. There was no give and Taeil got distracted for a second. Those were some pecks…

“No! I could never, I mean I would never unless ordered, I mean, I… just… I,” Taeil wondered if Winwin was usually this squirmish, but he kind of doubted he usually let people corner him. He was still blushing and stuttering and Taeil remembered that it had been him staring first.

Huh.

Taeil leaned a little closer and rose to his tip-toes. He might be violating contract rules now, but whatever.

“Okay, okay, I have to supervise you because the bosses think you might be involved with the Kims and acting as a plant for them, but I swear I’ll not do anything!” Winwin blurted out and Taeil pulled away, taking a couple of steps back.

“What now?”

Winwin was extremely busy staring at the ground and fluffing his hair.

“I was not supposed to tell you this,” he muttered and looked up with what could only be described as puppy-eyes.

Taeil felt a little bit faint. Why was he so cute, but also here to keep him in check and…

Wait.

He wasn’t involved with any Kims. He didn’t even know who Winwin was talking about.

Meaning.

He was innocent. Winwin could keep supervising him all he wanted, Taeil at least now knew what was up, but there wouldn’t be any consequences to this.

Oh, other than the cute bodyguard, who very clearly was more than flustered if Taeil just got closer.

Now, if only Taeil knew how to smoothly get into his pants…

“Kay, I won’t tell anyone. Let’s get going, my manager should be waiting with the car and our food is scheduled,” Taeil turned and called the lift again.

“Wait, really?” Winwin apparently had recovered and stumbled over from where he had been at the wall Taeil had backed him against.

“Yeah, sure. I don’t know what you’re even talking about, so it’ll be fine. And I get a cute bodyguard out of it, don’t I? Win-win situation. Get it?” Taeil grinned up and Winwin stared back with huge eyes.

“No,” he breathed and Taeil burst into laughter.

“You’re adorable!”

Winwin looked rather helpless, but Taeil didn’t care. He was adorable and, luckily, harmless for him.

He seemed to recover while they took the lift to the lowest level, where the company’s car park was located, but Taeil missed the blush. If he had charms and stuff, he’d come up with another line to make it return, but he didn’t have any of that.

He checked his phone and answered his mum’s question about whether he had eaten yet. She always asked and Taeil smiled to himself thinking of her. It had been a while since he had last seen her, but not too long. It wasn’t like during rookie days when the company had him work even in his down-time and didn’t allow home-visits because they’d distract him.

The life he had chosen wasn’t an easy one and as a local Korean, he was actually even having an easy time.

Winwin definitely wasn’t Korean and Taeil had to think of the many Chinese trainees and idols signed under Gold Entertainment. He wondered if Winwin got to visit home.

Wait.

Did people like him have a home?

Taeil felt a little sad imagining he might not have…

They arrived and his manager was waiting almost right in front of the lift. It was a bit selfish to park here, but Taeil did get the star treatment and he tried to not let it get to his head too much.

He always got into the back because the windows were tinted. He preferred to not have any unflattering photos that showed a double chin, or something, taken. Winwin followed him and Taeil felt kind of dwarfed in his seat.

Clearly, though, Winwin wasn’t just here to get driven home. He was upright, eyes open and scanning around them as Taeil’s manager pulled from the garage. Or was he actually curious about where they were? The street was big, full of expensive and posh buildings owned by the businesses that shaped the Korean economy.

To Taeil, it was just everyday life. From how Winwin’s eyes were set in concentration, not wonder or admiration, Taeil guessed it wasn’t new to him either and this was just his job.

Where did gangs operate? Did they have headquarters?

He was probably better off not knowing. The less he knew, the less likely he was to become a target and the safer he stayed.

A call came in and his manager accepted it. It was his stylist, discussing tomorrow’s location and when exactly his manager would drag Taeil on set. She wanted him there earlier, he wanted to sleep a bit longer, his manager had to figure it out and schedule. It was always the same. Taeil pulled up a mobile game and got lost in senseless tapping around the screen to allocate puzzle pieces.

Winwin had played Plants v Zombies… Taeil closed the app and opened the garden warfare instead. He had never made it past the second world, but he suddenly felt a spark of competitiveness and, well, if Winwin liked it?

This was probably dumb.

Gangnam traffic was usually bad, but after eight, it started to calm down somewhat and their trip was relatively easy. Their timing was so good, that the delivery boy from the restaurant Taeil had ordered from arrived at the same time they did.

The ridiculous amounts of food they had ordered made bringing it upstairs a challenge. Taeil suggested he could take Winwin’s luggage, but his suitcase weighed about 3 tons and Taeil wondered what he had brought. Actual rocks? Steel beams? Concrete?

“Um, weights?” Winwin pressed the button to the floor his manager lived on and then his. Why did he know… okay, he also knew Taeil’s contract, this seemed trivial in comparison.

“Right,” Taeil shouldn’t be too surprised. Again, those guns had to come from somewhere. His manager cleared his throat and nudged his waist. Taeil glared at him. He could keep his nose out of Taeil’s business, such as the people he lusted after, thank you.

“Contract clause,” his manager mouthed, glaring back just as much.

“We’re in private,” Taeil hissed and turned to Winwin, who had been eying them. When he met Taeil’s eyes, his immediately flitted away and the cute blush returned.

And his manager was really going to try to ruin this for Taeil.

Wow, the disrespect.

Lucky for Taeil and his not-so-secret desires, the lift arrived on the sixth floor and his manager left him and Winwin.

An awkward silence stretched over them and Taeil was already growing accustomed to it. He was usually awkward with strangers for the first months. Even when he did hook up with someone, it was usually not his own work, but a more extroverted person who’d pick him up. He had both been with other idols and non-idols before. He wasn’t as isolated from the ‘normal world’ as many of his label-mates. He had a small circle of friends he had kept from school, who sometimes brought new people. Taeil wasn’t even sure how he had managed that, but he was very happy he did.

The lift chimed and the door slid open. Taeil stepped out first, Winwin following in his usual distance. Taeil unlocked the door and pushed it open.

“Home, sweet home. Hope you’ll like it.” The stack of old cardboard boxes, that he had hazardously put onto the edge of the sideboard right next to the door, noisily crashed on the floor and Winwin had Taeil pushed behind himself in the blink of an eye.

More awkward silence stretched over them while Taeil tried to not think about how Winwin had moved him as if he weighed no more than 2 kilograms and Winwin seemed to realise the culprit had been harmless.

“Sorry.”

“Yeah, my bad, I’m a bit messy, I guess.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

More awkward silence as they took their shoes off.

This was going swimmingly.

To no one’s surprise, their evening was entirely uneventful.

They ate in more silence, then kind of did the dishes, and Taeil showed Winwin how the sofa pulled out.

He forgot to mention he’d also pull out if he asked. He only realised what a wonderful opportunity it had been when he was in bed and his thoughts went back to his current bodyguard, who was doing his workout on the living room floor right next to him.

Taeil had considered watching, but he had been a bit embarrassed to be that shameless. He also needed to get in as much sleep as possible. His alarm was set to a gruesome 5:30 am tomorrow.

Maybe there’d be another chance to make inappropriate suggestions?

He had to hope and maybe pray to some god.

As per usual, Taeil dreamt of weird things that made him think he might need help. He didn’t know why his brain was even able to come up with such scenarios. He had had a pretty sheltered childhood and never done LSD. Where did the grey clump of neurons running his body get this shit from?

He felt disgruntled and unrested even though he had gotten almost seven hours, which was usually enough. Why did he dream stuff that made him wake up more tired than how he had gone to bed? What a scam!

With his bad mood, he scuffled into the bathroom to shower, wash his face, apply all the creams his dermatologist wanted him to, and brush his teeth.

He wasn’t against getting up early per se, the issue was that his schedule wasn’t consistent. His body had no way to grow used to a bedtime and consequential get-up time. Top it off with these scammy dreams and that left him feeling like run over by a bus. Just splendid seeing how he had a day of shooting ahead.

He knew he’d need some coffee and would feel a ton better. Drugs were against contract rules, but caffeine, nicotine, and alcohol weren’t counted as ones. Sugar, on the other hand…

The picture that greeted Taeil in the bathroom, however, also worked to shock him right to wide awake and ready to flee.

Ruffling his hair with a towel and another one around his hips, but no other clothing on, was Winwin.

Oh crap, he had forgotten about him. And what a way to remind Taeil he was still there.

He heard himself leave out a tiny squeak – dear lord and saviour.

Winwin’s torso was definitely shaped by said creator themselves. Pecks, abs, biceps, and whatever other muscle groups there were to train that Taeil didn’t know the name of because he had only finished high school and barely at that because he had been promoting all the time, were defined to absolute buff perfection. His skin and the lines of his body were accentuated with sophisticated black ink, that told a story of, well, something. Taeil didn’t have any space of mind to appreciate whatever the artist responsible had drawn.

Help?

“Morning,” Winwin at least had the decency to very hurriedly pull his shirt over his head.

“There’s a lock,” Taeil blurted out. HOW was he supposed to do _anything_ but think of this body of Winwin’s **all day** now?

His dry spell had been lasting for too long ago, clearly, this was not normal.

Or maybe Winwin was just too hot. Too hot to be legal!

Funny, with him being a gang member doing illegal stuff… okay, Taeil was going to see himself out of his own head.

“A lock?” Winwin cocked his head and paused from further ruffling his hair. He had been way too rough on it. Taeil felt bad for his follicles just watching.

“O-on the door. To lock it. When you shower,” Taeil’s brain wasn’t helping him to properly talk, but this had to be good enough.

“I don’t need to. It’s a hassle in case I’d have to leave quickly,” Winwin nodded as if that explanation was actually an explanation. Taeil was trying, but his eyes slowly dragged down the front of Winwin’s body again. The long-sleeved top left too little to the imagination, especially since Taeil now had seen what was underneath.

“Where would you go?” Taeil didn’t usually hurry anywhere from right under the shower.

“Nowhere, I mean in case there was an attack to take care of.”

“Right. Forgot about that. Wait, you’re supposed to keep me in check, though, aren’t you? Wouldn’t you want to keep me out, then?” Taeil’s thinking ability was still slowed down severely by Winwin in a towel. Even without that, he would have he had a lot of trouble wrapping his head around why someone in their right mind wouldn’t lock the door.

Also, he felt his blood rush south and he hadn't woken up with morning wood, but it could still happen.

Winwin snorted out what seemed like a poorly suppressed laugh and he was desperately trying to keep himself from bursting into more, biting his lips and making concerning choking noises. He had very beautiful lips, plush and soft… god, could his brain just work normally for once?

Even with distractions, he got the message: Taeil was not a risk for 1.80 meters of beefy bodyguard.

“I have to shower, too, how much longer do you need?” he asked as if his brain was not playing in the gutter. He could make coffee first, though his heart was still racing and he might not even need one because the Winwin-topless situation had worked better than an espresso could ever dream of doing.

“You can! I didn’t mean to block it!” Winwin overcame his laughing-attack, but he was still grinning and he looked really damn cute. He grabbed his clothes off the small container in the corner and Taeil stepped aside to let him pass.

Wait.

Taeil turned and rushed back to his room to grab his own clothes for the day while he would have normally just waltzed from bathroom to bedroom butt-naked.

When he came from the shower, skin treated and teeth brushed, Winwin had made coffee.

Taeil wasn’t sure what to describe this feeling as.

It might be because of the coffee?

Or the hot guy with the coffee?

Or the weird dreams?

Or he was maybe crushing but that wasn’t in his contract, so he was going to ignore it.

There was also no time to be crushing on anyone because his manager was there five minutes early since Taeil was usually five minutes late and was stressing him like this was the circus. Then Taeil was pinned to his chair for over an hour of hair and makeup. Finally, he had to film a 30 seconds clip for shoes and that took a ridiculous six hours.

At least Taeil got five different pairs of shoes to take home with him. He was probably going to give them away because he only ever wore the same pair and his stylist got another 50 pairs to put on him when he went somewhere on the job.

Winwin and he probably didn’t share the shoe size, or he would have tried to break the ice a bit more with some presents. He might try to compare shoes if he had the chance, but the chances seemed slim with their height difference.

“Did you play Plants v Zombies the entire time?” Taeil had tried to sneak up on Winwin, but that was impossible. In retrospective, he was glad because he realised he might have gotten punched in the face. Not only was he not into pain, his dermatologist and CEO both wouldn’t like that and then he’d also have more plastic surgery rumours.

“No,” Winwin shook his head and pocketed his phone. From the same place, he produced a mint and popped it into his mouth. Taeil was forced to, once more, notice he had really nice lips, plush and pillowy. There also was a scar under the left side. Actually, the closer Taeil looked, the more scars he found, so he didn’t look too closely. Not because he found them unattractive, as if, but because it reminded him of Winwin’s profession and he didn’t need that negativity in his life.

“Must have been boring anyway, sorry for that,” Taeil genuinely felt like he was wasting Winwin’s time since he wasn’t working for the Kims. Anyone else might be good enough to do his job, someone a little less extremely skilled and scarily high up some pecking order of a gang.

Unexpectedly, a blush dusted over Winwin’s cheeks and Taeil felt his eyebrows rise in surprise.

“No, was okay,” Winwin muttered.

What had he been doing??

There hadn’t really been anything but maybe looking at Taeil filming how excited he was about his shoes?

Wait…

Had he been watching that?

“Are you going to order food again?” Winwin asked and Taeil didn’t need to ask to know he must be hungry.

“We can order something to the company, I have to go in for my English class, sorry,” Taeil realised he might have to eat, but he wasn’t exactly hungry. He probably had a very bad relationship with his body because of his random schedules, the diet restrictions, the stress, and so on.

“Wow, really? You’re so hardworking!” Winwin gasped as if he wasn’t currently working 24 hours a day. Oh, help, why was he so cute?

“I try to learn more foreign languages to communicate with fans,” Taeil answered in lieu of actually answering because, hello? What was he supposed to say? I know, I’m so great, do you wanna kiss? Extremely inappropriate right now and also not his style. Taeil tried to not let the many praises, he got from all different sources, get to him. He was grateful, but he wanted to remember he was just a person and not some god.

It never ended well when people thought they were, celebrity or anywhere else.

Winwin hesitated and his puppy eyes were actually sparkling now. That or Taeil was losing it completely. Also entirely possible.

“That’s so admirable, really!”

Taeil was used to people complimenting him, kinda, but this?

He didn’t know how to handle this. The urge to kiss Winwin was strong, but that was absolutely not acceptable out here in the middle of a studio.

Did Winwin even like guys? Was Taeil reading this right?

If only he had more natural charm, but, alas, Taeil could only awkwardly chuckle.

Wow. Very smooth. Like sandpaper.

After English class, Taeil had to go to see his personal trainer. He did this three times a week and his company paid the man, so he wasn’t going to whine when there was really no reason to.

Only, today, there was a reason:

Winwin used the opportunity to do some heavy-duty stuff, but always right next to where Taeil was just trying to peacefully do his workout. Because he had to oBsErVe.

Taeil was _suffering_.

Of course, he had worked out with a hard-on before. He had been a horny teenager, at some point, when just a nicely shaped hill had been enough to spring a boner.

That didn’t mean he enjoyed it.

Yeah, the view was downright drop-dead gorgeous, but _at what cost_?

As if doing entirely too many repeats with entirely too heavy weights wasn’t already gruesome enough.

When the hour was over, Taeil hurt in more than he usually did. Meaning, his dick hurt because it had been hard and neglected for almost as long as Winwin had been sweating in his line of sight.

Driving home sweaty and with a boner wasn’t really Taeil’s favourite past-time activity, but he didn’t even normally shower at the gym because there were people who knew him and he did not need any nude photos of himself floating the internet.

Today, he was particularly un-eager to get into a public shower. Just no.

The only upside was that once he would be home, he could finally jack himself off. Sweet relief to look forward to.

Until then, there was some more time for which he’d have to thirst, though. Winwin hadn’t brought any gym clothes, but he also hadn’t voiced a word of complaint while just working out in the long-sleeve and jeans and he, clearly, had not been stopped by some minor wardrobe inconveniences. Now, his damp shirt was sticking to his body, accentuating how toned it was. He kept pushing his hair back behind those cute fairy ears while staring out the window and looking for trouble.

Taeil liked to humour himself thinking he could at least stare in peace, but he had learnt that Winwin didn’t miss things like that. He just didn’t let Taeil know he knew and, honestly, Taeil and especially Taeil’s dick were actually kind of happy to grab the opportunity to let Winwin know that…

He was fucking hot and Taeil was down for literally anything, excluding marriage.

It was shameless, but Taeil wanted Winwin to know he was staring.

Too bad Winwin didn’t let on how he felt about Taeil’s blatant ogling. It wasn’t a question whether he knew, but the tiny blush was all Taeil got.

The ride on the lift stretched on. Winwin looked hot where Taeil subtly stared at his reflection.

They arrived on their floor. Taeil stared at Winwin’s ass while he checked if the hallway was safe.

And then, nothing.

Of course.

Oh, awkwardly silence, yes, they had themselves some awkward silence.

While typing in the password, Taeil suddenly realised, over his thirst and complete lack of doing anything other than fantasising without coming up with a plan on how to make it reality, he had forgotten some pretty big issue:

“Um. How do we determine the order of showering?”

Living alone for so long and having everything available at all times made you kind of take that for granted.

“There has to be an order?” Winwin checked inside before letting Taeil enter first. Wait! Was this what a prince felt like? Okay, whatever, the question of when he’d finally get the privacy to get off and also stop feeling disgusting and sticky was still unanswered and much more pressing than whether this was Disney in real life.

“Well, yes, I only have one shower,” Taeil wondered if this was a similar situation as the forgotten lock?

Apparently, or at least it was similar. Winwin’s eyes widened and his face tinted.

Taeil’s dick was already hard, Winwin looking so cute was literally ruining his health at this point.

“R-right,” Winwin nodded and Taeil wished he had a way to suggest Winwin go to have that shower with him and help him take care of the painful hard-on he was responsible for, “I mean, it would be faster if we shared?”

Taeil accidentally dropped his shoe from where he had been taking it off.

Fuck, his dick actually throbbed in pain. What? Had he just… Had his wish just spontaneous become reality, or had he imagined that as part of his daydream?

“That sounds like the opening line of a porn video, you realise?” he blurted out instead of politely ignoring or requesting if this was what Winwin had meant?

Oh, yeah, Taeil’s filter was definitely not working and Winwin turned even darker pink. He was so adorable and hot and Taeil _wished _this was a cheap AV and where his mind was already going was actually going to happen.

“I wasn’t, not like, I mean only if you want, oh god,” Winwin slapped his hands to his face and Taeil tried to very quickly get to a helpful conclusion.

“Um,” he instead supplied. Oh no, he could _not_ let this chance pass, please!!! “You mean you do want to suck me off or something?” smooth. Extremely smooth. They were moving from sandpaper to metal file here.

Much to Taeil’s surprise, actually, to his utter bafflement, Winwin held his gaze for a second too long and then gave a tiny nod.

Oh

Dear

Lord.

“Oh god, no, I’m so sorry, forget I said that!” he almost immediately waved his hands, but Taeil wasn’t going to forget THAT, how should he delete that from his brain ever?

The earth would have to be swallowed by a black hole and everything cease to exist or something, else, it was going to stay there forever.

“If you want, I’d very much be down to that,” wow, a helpful answer, applause, applause.

Winwin froze and his eyes widened before they darkened and – oh fuck, Taeil was going to bend over the closest counter if Winwin wanted him to.

“Wait, no, no, no, but your contract. And this is probably unprofessional!” he seemed to change his mind like Katy Perry’s Hot and Cold lover and shook his head to himself.

“No one has to know and we’d be all good, right?” Taeil took a step closer and Winwin snapped out of it. An extremely hot and turned on expression returned to his face as he watched Taeil move closer, “So? Yes?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

Talk about enthusiastic consent.

Taeil really could hardly believe that this was actually happening.

Yet, here he was, under the shower because no one wanted to blow someone right from the gym but neither of them had even a sliver of patience left, holding himself up by the mountings while Winwin was on his _knees_ in front of him.

He wished he could appreciate how artfully the pattern of his tattoo stretched over his shoulders, how thick the muscle on his body was, or how hot his cock looked where it was pink and stiff between his legs, but he couldn’t even hold his eyes open properly while Winwin licked down his dick as if it was a lollipop.

“Fuck,” it was actually like an alternate reality or Taeil was winning at life right now. Or both. Winwin circled his tongue around the crown of his dick and wrapped his lips around it, sucking a little bit and it was so hot and tight and Taeil’s suffering for hours was well made up for.

He wondered for 0.1 seconds if Winwin had been suffering at any point, too, since his thirst was obviously not one-sided. Unfortunately, thinking was just impossible as Winwin slowly sunk down his length, bobbing up and down and going deeper little by little.

“So good,” Taeil managed to look at him for a moment. Winwin must have felt his eyes on him because he raised his head a tiny bit, just enough to glance up. Taeil moaned just from the sight of it.

Stunning. Beautiful. Perfect.

And sucking his cock.

It wouldn’t get better.

It seemed like he encouraged Winwin because he closed his eyes and swallowed while also pushing himself down until his nose touched Taeil’s pubic bone. He felt his dick slide against his throat and the moan he let out was guttural. It’d be a sin to not pay this the respect it deserved. Even with the condom taking away the wetness he’d otherwise get on top, it was absolute heaven – warmth and pressure from Winwin’s tongue against his underside.

It didn’t end there. Winwin started bobbing up and down again, having to pull off a bit to allow breathing, and Taeil’s fingers cramped around the pole of the showerhead.

He was holding onto Taeil’s thighs and he felt the grip tighten as Winwin started to pick the pace up. It might bruise, but Taeil was _so_ okay with that.

“Winwin, yes,” Taeil wanted to buck into his mouth, but he managed to hold back and let Winwin go at his own pace and do whatever he was ready for – because that was already absolutely incredible. Once more, he swallowed and took Taeil deep, then moaned around him and Taeil was positive his legs were trembling.

He loved it.

He felt Winwin start to play with his tongue, lick and twist and make his last brain-cell fry itself.

He wanted to praise Winwin for his outstanding skills, but he couldn’t think, he couldn’t even move, he was just holding on for dear life, moaning however he felt like, and holding back from his orgasm because he could have long cum but he didn’t want this to end. Ever.

And Winwin seemed eager to keep showing off what he could do, sucking harder or going faster or pressing his tongue into the sensitive tip in a way that made Taeil’s eyes roll back.

As much as he tried, it became impossible to hold back. He was so close, Winwin was doing this so well, Taeil gasped and shivered and eventually couldn’t prolong it anymore.

“’m coming,” was all he managed to say as a warning, but it wasn’t like he’d cum down Winwin’s throat anyway. That would be very rude.

Winwin hummed and Taeil couldn’t hold still, he bucked forwards and Winwin gagged but didn’t pull away.

Fuck, this was too hot to be true…

His orgasm crashed down over him hard and Taeil actually whimpered because it was so intense.

When Winwin pulled back and looked up, Taeil was sure he’d get it up again in five minutes flat because what a fucking sight. The gym had been nothing in lights of Winwin’s dark eyes looking up at him, his mouth red and lips a bit swollen. He stayed on his knees, his legs pushed apart to let Taeil see where his cock was still hard and red between them.

Taeil leaned down and pulled Winwin’s face up a bit by his chin. He saw his eyes fall shut and it was just so adorable and so unlikely for a guy like him, it made Taeil’s dick twitch despite just having had an amazing orgasm.

Winwin’s lips were soft and warm against his own and he eagerly kissed back, catching Taeil’s lips between his own and gently sucking.

Taeil loved it. Way too much.

He let Winwin kiss him for a bit, slowly deepening it until their tongues pushed against each other. He wished this could last forever, Winwin was so sweet, kissing exactly how he behaved. Taeil hadn’t realised how badly he had wanted to kiss him until right now.

However, he had been bending down for quite a while now and Winwin was still on the hard shower floor.

“Wanna dry off and I’ll return the favour out of here?” Taeil softly suggested because, boy, did he want to get to play a bit more with that incredible body Winwin had to offer. More than only what he could do if they switched positions and he’d get on his knees next. Nevermind he was starting to feel like a soaked noodle.

“Y-yeah,” Winwin blinked up at him with so much desire in his eyes, Taeil got a little dizzy.

Could he keep him…?

Well, he could keep him for now because, wow, Winwin was one eager partner. Taeil kind of loved it because what better thing than a hot, buff, cute guy that kept kissing him, touching him, showing him he was as, if not more, horny for him as Taeil was?

Not much. Maybe a really good Korean Barbecue…

They managed to get out of the shower, dry themselves off at least 20%, and Taeil just ripped the curtains shut before pushing Winwin onto his bed, where he stretched out extremely willingly.

Taeil was digging this. He crawled on top of him and caught his lips to kiss him some more, letting his hands drag over the exposed skin of his chest. It was smooth and rock-hard under his hands, exactly what it looked like, maybe even better.

Especially how Winwin responded to his touch was better than just looking. He became even more eager, almost desperate, softly gasping into the kiss while Taeil teased over his nipples, then closed his fingers around them. He felt how they stiffened, though the cold room might contribute to that.

It wouldn’t make Winwin more receptive, though. Clearly, he was sensitive and Taeil loved that he was and gently tugged, trying to see what better reaction he might get.

“T-taeil, ah,” Winwin had a gorgeous voice. How it got breathy and raspy only made it even more pleasant and Taeil wished he could record this to get off on for the rest of his life.

“Like it?” Taeil knew he did, but he wanted to hear him more. Now, that Winwin was here, under him, he had a much easier time finding words. It was always like that, once he got down to it, he could assert himself better and his awkwardness reduced to a minimum.

“Yeah, yeah,” Winwin nodded and Taeil felt himself smile. He kind of wondered, though, because guys like Winwin, who were so full of contradictions, were hard to read. Despite that, Taeil thought he knew how to really please him.

“You’re a bottom, aren’t you?” he whispered against his lips and Winwin stiffened under him, “It’s not a bad thing, you know? Wanting someone to take care of you if you do it all day?”

Winwin whined, he actually _whined._ Taeil felt just a bit faint and like he was never going to get a better partner in bed ever. Of course, he would if he looked hard enough, but this was really setting a new standard.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Winwin urged and Taeil brought up one hand to run down his jaw soothingly. He knew enough people thought it was weak to bottom, but he wasn’t one of them.

“Of course not, we said no one had to know. And I actually love that because I prefer to top.”

It seemed like that was a surprise to Winwin, which Taeil couldn’t really blame him for if he used stereotypes as his guidance.

“Want me to take care of you?”

Winwin’s face was red, but his eyes blown and starry and he nodded hurriedly because he seemed to have really let his guard down.

Taeil loved that. He licked into his mouth again and let his hands go lower and lower, teasing, playing, not giving Winwin what he wanted. He enjoyed how his twitched under him until Taeil felt like it and he wrapped his fingers around the base of his dick.

It had the perfect size, in Taeil’s opinion, but he actually had an even better idea than getting his mouth on there.

He slowly moved his hands up and down, riling Winwin up further rather than relieving him.

“Do you like your ass eaten out?” because Taeil loved taking care of cute boys in all ways possible.

The moan Winwin let out was very telling and Taeil couldn’t suppress a smile. He was so adorable.

“Really?” Winwin’s eyes were full of disbelief and want, so Taeil took a second or two during which he let Winwin stare at him with this expression and he just stroked over his hard cock.

“Yeah, sure,” he smiled and Winwin nodded immediately.

“You have to keep your legs open. I still need my skull,” Taeil was actually willing to give it up to get Winwin’s ass, but maybe he’d regret that once he wasn’t horny anymore. He’d rather not risk it, that was some insane muscle on Winwin’s thighs. It also had a beautiful black pattern over it, reaching about mid-way, but there surely would be another chance to appreciate that.

Winwin looked like he was far more out of it, but who could blame him, he hadn’t even cum once while Taeil was already hard again.

“Y-yeah, I will,” he nodded and Taeil lowered himself to rub his lubed finger down the cleft of his ass, that was pushed up on a pillow so he could reach wherever he needed to.

“You look so good,” he whispered and pressed against the tight ring of muscle, testing how easy this would be.

Not so much. Clearly, Winwin wasn’t giving into his preference a lot.

Well, he’d make it work, he had experience in this and he could take his time to open him up beautifully. Taeil circled around it, warming it up, and watched how Winwin’s abs contracted with each upwards stroke over his ass, clearly eager to get more.

It was insane.

Taeil hoped there’d be repeats of this so he’d actually get a chance to fuck him, but for now, he’d stick to this and enjoy it.

“Oh god,” Winwin gasped when Taeil slowly pushed his ring finger into him. He paused and gave him a moment to adjust before he sunk in deeper at a gentle pace. Winwin clearly struggled to keep from clenching down, but he knew he couldn’t do it or it’d not work, so Taeil didn’t have to remind him, he only had to be careful.

And what greater pleasure would there be?

Because, damn, Winwin was sensitive and eager.

Taeil kept staring at him and how he gasped and twitched until he could comfortably work his finger in and out without Winwin showing signs of discomfort.

He had a dam next to him, so he used his teeth to rip the packaging. Winwin’s eyes flew open at the sound, that clearly alerted him. Taeil wondered if Winwin could ever truly relax. When he realised what it had come from, the worry immediately disappeared, but he kept his eyes open and stared at Taeil hungrily.

Fuck, this was everything.

It was tough to have to lower himself, but Taeil knew it would be worth it. The latex easily stuck to the lube and Taeil saw Winwin’s hole flutter in anticipation.

So hot.

Taeil didn’t hesitate for another second to lean forward and lick over it and start teasing and exploring, finding out which spots were more sensitive.

Winwin was giving him amazing reactions, small moans and gasps and bucks of his hips and Taeil adored it. He used his hands to spread him open wider. Like this, he could press his mouth right over his rim and suck before pressing his tongue down, tightening it to allow it to push into Winwin.

“Urgh, Taeil,” the small wail was music to his ears and he didn’t wait to start fucking into him. He loved this. Clearly, Winwin loved it, too. He kept moaning breathily and Taeil felt his muscles flex and wanting to close his legs, but Winwin kept them open how he had told him to do.

He started to lick all the way up to his balls between pushing into him, to change it up a little and keep it unpredictable.

With Winwin reacting so wonderfully to everything, he even pushed a finger under the dam and used it to stretch him wider and to go deeper, rubbing over his walls while gently thrusting.

“Tae-Taeil, Taeil, oh god, Taeil,” he felt a hand in his hair and he would be lying if he said he didn’t love how absolutely wrecked Winwin sounded as he found his sweet spot and slowly massaged it while picking up the pace at which he fucked his tongue into him, “I’m close, oh fuck, Taeil, close.”

Taeil wished he could see his face or his cock, but he also wanted to make Winwin come from only this since he seemed to like it so much he could actually get off on it. That was a crazy ego-boost. He felt his own dick twitch from just knowing Winwin felt this good and his moans filling the room.

In a moment of utter instinctual action, Taeil reached down and started jacking himself off with his free hand while holding up exactly the same pace with his tongue and finger even though his muscles were starting to cramp up. He didn’t care, he only cared how Winwin whimpered.

“Oh, fuck,” Winwin’s fingers tightened in his hair and he clenched down hard before his entire body jerked as he came over his chest, muscles shaking from the force of it.

Oh wow.

Taeil pulled away to at least see him now, using his finger to gently work him through his high. Winwin’s back was arched slightly, his other hand pulling on the sheets as his face twisted in pleasure with his eyes squeezed shut.

Stunning.

So hot.

Taeil felt his hand speed up almost on its own, providing the friction he needed to bring himself closer to his second high at neck-breaking speed. This image in front of him was enough to easily trigger his orgasm while Winwin was still calming down on the bed and Taeil hadn’t even pulled out yet.

He knew it was kind of rude to cum on people unasked, but Winwin blinked up at him with glassy eyes and held still.

How could he not?

Taeil gasped as his high broke and his hand stuttered like it was a reflex, pressing down on the good spots he liked while he came.

This was filthy, but in all the right ways, and he stared down at Winwin while he came down from it.

“That was so hot,” his voice was still breathless when he could talk again. He let himself flop down on the bed next to Winwin, all strength used up.

“Yeah,” was all he got in return before Winwin leaned in to kiss him again.

He was cute like that, wasn’t he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	3. Chapter 3

The morning after was usually the worst, in Taeil’s experience. He was grateful when people snuck away or he managed to do the same when he was somewhere else.

Today was different, though.

Which… was concerning because, um, Taeil was not entirely sure he had time to crush on a gangster? Also? Was that safe? Did they do monogamy? Who knew? Not him?

Winwin looked peaceful on the bed next to him and Taeil wondered if he should be offended he apparently didn’t even worry over passing out right next to him.

Then again… he now had all the time in the world to stare at his body and, wow. Just wow, there were no words. His arms and back were sculpted to perfection, the muscle over his shoulders stretched out in the typical triangle-shape any guy would secretly wish for.

Taeil took a second to look closer. He saw a branding next to his spine, that was left out of the tattoo. Where he was lying, he couldn’t see the motive, but he assumed it was something to do with whatever gang he belonged to.

The tattoo itself was a traditional-style piece and actually a rather calm and beautiful motive. It was a tree with small blossoms flying in the wind. Whoever had done it was clearly talented because it was almost palpable, natural and soft, working with the shapes of his body perfectly to give the piece motion. It kind of fit weirdly well with Winwin and how he had behaved, so far.

Taeil’s own tattoos were a completely different style. They also didn’t match each other, not how Winwin had one comprehensive image tattooed.

He sat up and ruffled his hair. It had been damp when he had fallen asleep and he felt it stick up weird ways. He also hadn’t put in the treatments, which meant it felt like straw. He was currently a nice honey-blond, which looked great, in his opinion, but it took a toll.

Thankfully, he wasn’t going to see his stylist today, so there was no one to scold him. Actually, all he wanted to do today, was write for his next album, which was also why there was no alarm set.

Due to his messy schedule, it was seven now.

Taeil sighed. His back was a bit stiff because of last night’s activities.

His moving had woken Winwin, who seemed to have the most stressful way of waking up Taeil had ever seen: he jerked upright and ripped his eyes open, looking around to assess the situation.

Poor boy.

“Morning,” Taeil suddenly felt a bit awkward, after all. Or, well, they had been awkward before they had fucked, too, so not really a change, was it?

Winwin looked at him with wide eyes and flushed immediately, which Taeil wasn’t going to complain over because it was super cute.

“Morning,” Winwin whispered back and pushed his hair back. Taeil got distracted from his beautiful face by looking at his beautiful chest and stomach…

Was kissing acceptable? Or not?

Taeil really wanted to kiss Winwin and he even managed to rip his eyes from the beauty this man had to offer.

Winwin was still staring back, so Taeil decided to act on a whim and, much to his relief, Winwin immediately leaned it as well, as if he had waited for a starting sign.

Their lips met and Taeil felt himself smile a little.

Wait, what?

“Um, so,” Winwin ruffled his hair and looked around, but there was no clothing anywhere, “What, um, is up today?”

“Not much. I want to go to the company to use the studio later. I’m supposed to meet up with a few friends in the evening.”

“Evening?” Winwin narrowed his eyes, “Where will you go?”

“I know you’ll have to come, it’s no problem.”

“Of course, I have to come!” Taeil laughed at the offence in Winwin’s face.

“We’re just going out here, nothing crazy.”

“Ah, Gangnam. Hm, kay,” Winwin nodded slowly and sunk back into the sheets.

So, it turned out far better than Taeil had worried. Actually, it didn’t really seem like the awkwardness had returned. Maybe it hadn’t been awkwardness but unresolved sexual tension?

Who knew?

Winwin ate five times the size of Taeil’s breakfast and sipped three mugs of coffee without blinking an eyelash, but he already was growing used to the metabolism of a beast that Winwin had to feed.

The results really made it worth it, obviously.

They sat next to each other and Taeil felt Winwin push his leg against his, which was kind of cute and he didn’t mind it, on the contrary, so he just left it at that.

When his manager chauffeured them to the company building, Taeil added three smiley emojis to the number Winwin had given him. He highly doubted Winwin was his name, so he instead used ‘cutie’ to save it.

Was this what Kun had had in mind?

Taeil had very serious doubts.

Sex did wonders to Taeil’s creativity and maybe this weird little fluttering of his heart also helped. The melodies seemed to pour into his computer and he hummed under his breath while Winwin kept murdering Zombies with his plants or something.

At some point, he definitely had been staring at him with a starry expression and Taeil had pretended to not notice. It was cute.

But also made him wonder if Winwin felt a bit of heart racing, too?

Which… would that be good? Overall, a mutual crush was better than a one-sided one, but the issue with one party being a gangster remained.

Whatever. When they left for their lunch break and Winwin was just so… there… Taeil didn’t hesitate to kiss him on the cheek even though Winwin obviously almost suffered a heart attack.

So cute.

Maybe he should just… have fun and look where this could go?

Seemed like a good plan!

“The program does all that?” Winwin softly asked when Taeil was about to close it and finish for the day. He had let his composition replay on the speakers and watched Winwin listen. He wasn’t sure it would ever end up anywhere, he wrote about ten times as many songs as ever made it to the light, be it on his own albums or sold to other groups with him disappearing somewhere in the credits because someone else would end up producing the song.

This one, he wasn’t going to give away, probably. It felt kind of… special. Yeah. Maybe it was dumb, but he had written it thinking of Winwin and how full of contradictions he was and Taeil was sort of emotionally attached.

“The instrumentals? Yes, it can generate anything. It doesn’t sound how the real thing does, so you sometimes want to record that, but you can get an impression,” Taeil nodded. Winwin stepped closer and he felt him lean over his shoulder.

“Woah. It’s so complicated!”

“Ah, I guess. Since I built it up, it’s not to me,” Taeil scrolled through the layers upon layers of different sounds he had added.

“Oh gosh,” Winwin gasped, obviously not having realised just how long it was, “Wow, I have so much respect for that!”

Taeil felt his face heat up. That… wow, that was really sweet. What should he answer to that?

He turned in his chair and cleared his throat, “Um, thanks? I mean, I guess we both do really different stuff, right?”

Winwin pulled away and nodded slowly.

“Do you consider it your job, though?” he carefully asked.

Taeil hesitated and pursed his lips.

“No, not really. I think I’m rather lucky, but I have a lot of artistic freedom. It’s my passion, but it makes me money, too. Some parts are work, like getting up early and styling and stuff.”

Winwin nodded in understanding. Taeil felt warmth spread in his chest. It was weird to talk about it like that, but he felt like Winwin really understood and… he also cared, which felt good.

“Do you consider this work?”

“Um, what exactly?” Winwin’s face burnt up and Taeil chuckled.

“Anything, honestly.”

Winwin pulled the collar of his shirt up to his nose to hide behind and glanced around. He looked like a small bunny. So cute.

“No. I… well, um, don’t take it wrong, right? It might sound weird, but, the family is, well it’s my family, I don’t have another one. Kun-Ge is like my older brother and my boss in one. Keeping someone you like safe, that’s more like an instinct, right? I want to do it and I know I can really help doing it, so that feels good.”

Taeil tried to imagine the relationship Winwin and Kun might have. It was hard because Kun was… well, scary, but he probably had other sides to himself.

Taeil closed the laptop and stood up, however, there suddenly was another question on his mind and he couldn’t stop the small smirk because he had an idea of what the answer might be.

“So, you want to keep me safe, too, because you like me?”

As expected, Winwin started flailing and acting flustered.

“Y-yeah, I mean, no, I mean, I kind of, urgh,” Winwin hid his face.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to tell me. That was mean to ask of me,” but it had still been worth it.

Taeil wondered if Winwin had known him before ever coming here. He remembered he had looked at him during the meeting, but he wasn’t sure if that had been the first time Winwin had seen him, really seen him, or if he had known someone was going to have to guard him and he had volunteered because he had had an interest in him.

The thought of Winwin perhaps having been a fan was a bit odd. Taeil didn’t mind it and he also wasn’t worried because Winwin was a grown man and able to make decisions for himself, but he had an inkling that this could mean they were not on the same page of this being a naturally grown crush that might go anywhere more serious, after all.

“Let’s go, my manager is waiting and I have friends to meet.”

Now, the good part about being an idol, but one that had the image of a more mature singer and not the typical K-Pop-star’s, was that Taeil had few fans willing to go past normal fan behaviour, aka stalkers.

He was well-known, so he had to watch his manners and general behaviour, but he could roam the streets of Seoul relatively safely if he kept a low profile.

Having a big bodyguard reduced the low profile, but added safety, so the trade-off was okay.

Just to make extra sure, Taeil had a backroom at his favourite bar booked.

His school friends were all working different jobs by now, many of them in corporations and already starting to make a career for themselves. He still would settle the bill how he always had when everyone had still been in uni and not able to afford a bar in Gangnam.

The staff already knew him and he managed to slip past people without attracting any attention. Some women threw looks their direction, but they were clearly directed at Winwin.

Who could blame them?

Many were already there and Taeil greeted them with hugs and genuine happiness to see them again. Especially with them working, too, there was so little time to meet up. Everyone had other things to take care of before having fun.

Winwin got compliments from all sides and seemed to shrink into himself, which led Taeil to distract from him because he seemed overwhelmed and Taeil didn’t want that.

It was easy, there was always a lot to talk about – colleagues, bosses, clients, families, it all piled up when they saw each other so little.

It wasn’t surprising that Winwin declined the alcohol and Taeil decided to cheat after the third round and only take tiny sips because he didn’t enjoy hangovers. He had a meeting with the marketing teams tomorrow as well as his weekly briefing meeting.

Still, he enjoyed the energy of drunk mid-to-late 20-year-olds and was happy to get caught up to what was happening in their lives.

His busy week made him tire early, so they parted after he had paid the bill – the others moved on to go clubbing while Taeil was going home.

He usually kind of crashed after meeting his friends, so Taeil wasn’t surprised he struggled to even keep his eyes focused on the street. He was exhausted. His life was tiring, but he still enjoyed what he did and wouldn’t change it for the world.

The streets were still very busy, the nightlife only now really starting.

Winwin stuck closer than he normally did.

“Getting a taxi here will be difficult because eve-“ Taeil was interrupted by tires screeching on the asphalt and people screaming.

He felt cold and hot fear run down his back.

Where was this coming from?

What was happening?

Where should he flee to?

He was about to turn around even though it was already so close, he might not have enough time to take action, but someone else was faster and Taeil felt a strong arm around his waist and he was ripped away from the street and pushed towards the houses while a bigger body blocked off the danger.

He heard people scream insults while the screeching car disappeared down the street. It all blurred into a mess in his ears ringing and his heart racing overpowered all the noise.

He heard Winwin whisper something in Mandarin and he could guess it wasn’t anything kind by his tone.

He tried to calm down and even his breathing, but the shock sat deep.

“Are you okay?” Winwin suddenly asked and Taeil realised he still had his arm around him.

“I guess. Was that close or not?”

He hadn’t even seen whoever it had been. Probably a drunk driver.

That could have ended badly if he had been unlucky.

“Close,” Winwin muttered. He let go and Taeil stepped aside to see people crowd around where the car had droved over the pedestrians’ walk.

“We should get out of here. If the press sees me here, they’ll end up blaming me,” Taeil muttered urgently. He couldn’t contribute anything to this. If the police would end up needing more witnesses, they’d put out a statement and he could respond.

“Yeah, no police,” Winwin sounded just as unwilling to stay for another second.

Taeil would have laughed because it was kind of funny, but his legs were still shaky and he didn’t feel like it.

He let Winwin stir him the right direction, down a few smaller streets. He seemed to know his way around and Taeil wondered why, but only for a second. Gangnam might not be known for it, but there was plenty of shady business happening, from drugs to manipulation of the entertainment world. It all was operating in the underground network here, just like all over the rest of South Korea and the entire world.

He wondered if anyone had gotten hurt.

Taeil leaned his head against the window of the taxi once they had managed to hail one.

He wondered if this had really been an accident or maybe the death threats were more real than he had worried.

He let Winwin drag him into the building.

As long as he was with him, there didn’t seem to be any reason to be scared, but it still felt odd to know he was actually going to be targeted.

“Hey, are you really okay?” Winwin whispered while they waited for the lift to arrive. Taeil had seen him text on his phone, all in Chinese.

“I guess,” Winwin probably knew if this had been an accident.

If it had been, Taeil would be worrying over nothing.

If it hadn’t been… well, he was already worrying, “Was that on purpose?”

“On purpose?” Winwin furrowed his brows cutely.

“The driver? Was he actually just drunk or was that a planned attack?” Taeil bit his lower lip and glanced up at Winwin.

“I didn’t recognise the licence plate. It could be both, though… it’s a bit too messy. The Kims aren’t bad, I mean, we try to make them seem, but they’re our biggest rivals for a reason. They don’t have the same connections as we do, which actually might make them more impressive. But don’t tell anyone I said so,” Winwin smiled and it might be a weird comfort, but it helped.

“Thank you. For saving me,” Taeil realised he hadn’t said it yet. He wasn’t sure what might have happened, but even if nothing would have, he still was grateful for the unconditional protection he had demonstrated.

“Oh,” Winwin’s cheeks turned pink and his eyes flitted away, “Yeah. Sure. You’re welcome.”

Gosh, he was really so cute, wasn’t he?

Despite still feeling a little off, Taeil didn’t let the chance slide to hold him back in the hallway and kiss him, the closed door finally providing privacy.

Lucky for him, Winwin seemed much less stressed by kissing than he had in the studio. It was probably because this was true privacy. It was cute, that he worried so much.

He kissed back just how he had before, eager and willing.

Taeil felt the tension from the earlier encounter slowly dissolve until he could entirely focus on Winwin. Because Winwin sure was focussed on him and it was kind of hot.

He felt himself get picked up with strong hands under his legs.

Wow, okay.

Winwin carried him like he was made from feathers to put him onto the kitchen counter. Oh, yes, he could work with that! Taeil wrapped his legs around Winwin’s hips and pulled himself tightly against him, letting their dicks slide together through the fabric of their clothes while still kissing him, biting down on his lower lip, sucking on his tongue.

It was obvious what he was trying to do and Winwin immediately responded by bucking up against him, once, twice, “Oh god, yes.”

Taeil wasn’t sure if it was the shock of just having avoided serious harm wearing off, that made him this horny, or if it was the gratefulness he felt for Winwin’s help.

Both of them became sloppy, impatient, desperate, but too distracted to change anything, so they kept rubbing against each other and holding onto the other to try and bring them closer.

It was wonderful, Winwin was wonderful, and Taeil got lost in his pleasure even though frotting was kind of basic. It could be fun if done with the right person - obviously.

Taeil had his fingers hooked into Winwin’s shirt, using his shoulders to get leverage and grind against him better while Winwin had his on his hips to hold him tight and right where he rolled his hips against him.

Their moans mixed between them, broken up by more kisses or just one sucking on the other’s lips or tongue frantically.

Winwin was first to come, sensitive as he was, shivering and gasping while riding it out, but he held still for Taeil to get himself off even though he was shaky in oversensitivity and Taeil would have understood had he not.

That he let him do this only made it so much hotter.

When Taeil woke up next to Winwin for the second morning in a row, he was neither awkward nor uneasy.

What he was, however, was a bit nervous.

Because… well…

Winwin looked cute how he scrunched up his face while the alarm blared to wake them before he jerked upright how he had yesterday and his hair stood up around his fairy ear.

This was… yep, this was absolutely developing into a crush. Oh, dear…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yuta has his navel pierced now, which we all needed a hot minute to recover from, I think? Chances are if you read this AU, you almost nearly toppled off your chair if you were sitting when you first found out. Anyway. Remember to stream Kick it ~

Taeil foolishly thought he was going to have a normal day.

Nothing had seemed off for the first hour. He had had his meeting with marketing people who pitched what of their products he should advertise and his marketing team asked uncomfortable questions while Taeil was just there to ensure they asked all these things in his name because he didn’t want his reputation stained by a bad company.

Winwin had not once moved even a centimetre away from him where he kept assessing the room, always ready to lunge himself between Taeil and potential danger.

The situation from yesterday was still fresh on his mind.

Just like Winwin’s explanation of why he did what he did.

He felt his heart do a small skip and wondered if he should repeat his question, after all. The one of whether Winwin liked him.

Because it was hard to deny that Taeil liked him…

Following up would be his weekly briefing, during which they’d discuss his schedule for the next seven days. Especially during promotions, it was up for short-notice changes, but it helped to know a framework to mentally prepare for. ‘They’ were he and his manager, obviously, then the marketing team, again, the music show manager, the variety show manager, the studio manager, and sometimes a show manager, depending on what would happen and who needed to be involved.

Right now, there were no concerts scheduled, no comeback right around the corner, but instead of peacefully sitting down in the bigger meeting room, his manager paled and cursed at his phone.

“What’s wrong?” Taeil knew this wasn’t good.

“CEO wants to see you… us? I think I have to come just to be there,” his manager ruffled his hair.

“Oh joy,” Taeil muttered.

He had an inkling why.

The CEO’s office was on the highest floor, as it was the tradition. He had his own private meeting room, but he also had the table in his office where the meeting had taken place a few days ago. When it came to internal business, he usually did all his work there for the sake of convenience. His secretary’s office was right in front of his, also serving as a waiting area.

Other than him, the head of finance and head of marketing got the honour to have their offices plus secretaries on this level, the rest of the space was a big roof-top terrace where parties were held from time to time.

Taeil had 100% been to those before and he was sure they were the most excessive and uninhibited places in the universe. There was no press, no outsiders, only the closest staff and idols, who worked themselves to the bone most days of the weeks and finally had a chance to let go.

“You can go in right away,” the young woman currently doing all his CEO’s administrative work smiled and waved them inside.

So, he had made room in his schedule for Taeil?

That rang every last alarm bell.

However, who greeted Taeil (and Winwin and his manager) inside wasn’t exactly what he had expected. On the edge of the CEO’s desk, playing with his fancy and heavy name sign as if it was a worthless toy, was Qian Kun, the two other men who had been with him a few days ago right behind the desk.

They weren’t in stiff suits today, but dressed in suspiciously casual clothes. The scar in the one guy’s eyebrow looked more like it had been shaved there as a fashion statement – at first glance.

Kun was still in a suit, of course. It was dark blue, which seemed almost casual on him. Not like anyone wearing a white shirt and tie would ever look casual, but normal rules didn’t really apply for someone like Kun, Taeil thought.

“Oh, hi,” Kun looked up and smiled, then threw the CEO’s nametag up into the air, from where he caught the heavy stone-block with ease and put it back onto the desk – upside down.

Taeil felt a shiver down his spine.

Dear god.

“Hello,” Taeil managed to sound not as utterly terrified as he was – or he hoped he did.

“I heard there was an incident yesterday?” Kun was still smiling so goddamn politely.

Was Taeil to retell this? He glanced over his shoulder at Winwin, who noticed his eyes on him and looked back.

“You can tell me what happened, Winwin already reported,” Kun chirped. It sent another shiver down Taeil’s spine.

Would Kun be angry he was kind of kissing Winwin and also sleeping with him and…

Wait, no one had asked that.

“I was out to meet friends in Gangnam and when we went home, around half eleven, I think, there was… well, I don’t know what it was, but probably a drunk driver on the street, who lost control and ran into the pedestrians walk.”

Taeil had read the police report in the morning, feeling guilt weigh him down heavily. The police had said the driver had been found through the licence plate and was going to have to answer for the casualties. At least no one had gotten severely injured, but three people had become his victims.

“I didn’t see much, to be honest, because I was turned away from the street and Winwin pulled me away,” Taeil explained.

“Right,” Kun nodded, “So, I have the licence plate, the car, and the driver, I’d love to hear if you’ve seen them before. Oh, and because I don’t like liars, DJ will be making sure you’re saying the truth,” Kun’s smile was saccharine sweet and completely contradictory to his words.

Taeil didn’t know who DJ was, but the shorter of the two came around the desk now – so probably him, then? His face was set in a mask of indifference and he seemed harmless, especially in comparison to the tall other guy or Winwin, but this complete absence of emotions on his face was unsettling, to say the least. Even his eyes seemed to be empty.

He took Taeil’s wrist and pressed his fingers against his pulse point, but Taeil felt something hard, like metal, press against it right behind where DJ was touching.

Was that…

A knife?

Not like he had planned to lie, but holy shit, he was going to admit to everything from thirsting after Winwin to eating him out!

Kun turned the CEO’s computer screen so it was facing Taeil and clicked on a photo, that was pulled up on the screen. It looked like security camera footage. Where had he gotten that? Then there were a few photos taken in different areas, maybe with a smartphone if the quality was an indicator.

Taeil leaned forward a bit, just to see better.

It was a foreign car brand and the colour was between dark blue and black, the windows tinted, but that wasn’t unusual, almost everyone would do this.

“I don’t think I know this?” Taeil muttered. He didn’t own a car and his friends didn’t have the budget to buy something like this. Maybe another idol? But he had only ever ridden in their company cars and companies didn’t give you that fancy a ride because there was no reason to throw out so much money.

“No? Alright, how about him?”

A complete stranger appeared on the screen. First photos taken from weird angles, as if snapped in secret, then a photo from an ID card and, finally, a mugshot. What else? Taeil saw the tattoos on the man’s shoulders, but he tried to not pay it attention.

So, not an accidental drunk driver then. Had the police made up a cover-up story?

Or had they?

What else on the news wasn’t actually the truth…?

“I don’t know him,” Taeil denied again.

“No?” Kun wasn’t asking him but the guy who was making sure Taeil wasn’t lying.

“No,” DJ confirmed and the relief let Taeil sigh in happiness. He knew his pulse was racing, how it might when he’d lie, but maybe there was a difference between heart racing from being scared and pulse from lying?

Taeil had no clue what DJ had even been looking for and he guessed, judging by the façade of indifference and almost robotic behaviour, he’d rather not know.

“Good for you,” Taeil thought that, yes, this was very good for him and his overall health.

DJ pulled away and Kun switched to Mandarin, apparently addressing Winwin. Taeil knew his way around simple conversation, but he had immediately checked out of this and just blankly stared out the window.

He felt sort of guilty that people had gotten hurt.

Then again, it wasn’t he, who had decided to drive into the crowd. Or try to kill anyone, in the first place. Wow, the press would _rip_ him apart if he did something like that. Rightfully so.

The man responsible had been caught and was going to pay for that.

It was a small relief.

Apparently, Kun didn’t like what he heard because he made an unhappy grunting noise and nodded. Taeil tried to figure out if Kun was angry Winwin had gotten distracted from work by fucking with him and this might have negative consequences for him, as the second party involved in that, but Winwin looked a bit angry if anything. Not like someone had asked anything 18+ related – Taeil was sure he would have blushed his cute blush.

“Sorry for the hassle, but they’ve really been trying us. It’s unfortunate they dragged you into it, but we’ll try to get it under control within the month,” Kun was back to his polite business smile and Taeil found himself nodding.

Actually, he was a bit sad they’d take care of it quickly because that meant Winwin was going to leave.

Then again, who was he to think this? An idiot! All of their lives were in danger and innocent bystanders also at risk to get pulled into this mess.

He just wished he’d maybe see Winwin again, but he wasn’t sure they’d have any reason.

“At least I know you in competent hands,” Kun smiled and made a small wave with his hand.

Was he to leave?

Taeil hesitated for a second, but he saw Winwin step backwards from the corner of his eye, so probably yes?

Thank god.

The small and completely unemotional guy had returned to stand next to the other, that he knew from the tattoo parlour. Taeil thought if he’d have to fight one of the two, he’d probably rather go against the tall one even though he was even bigger than Winwin. It seemed like the preferable choice because at least he looked like he’d throw a few punches to take him out.

The small one looked like he would either take 0.1 seconds to finish him with some hidden weapon or drag it out for days and make him suffer.

No, thank you.

No one said a word until the lift doors were securely shut. Then, Taeil’s manager left out a groan and slumped against the metal wall.

“Can this be over?”

Well, as mentioned before, Taeil was having second thoughts whether or not he wanted this to be over ASAP.

“Sorry for the hassle,” Winwin muttered. Now, with Kun? Taeil wasn’t sure, he might actually be to blame, but Winwin? How was he responsible for this?

“Not your fault,” Taeil shrugged because he didn’t like the upset expression on Winwin’s face at all.

“No, but, like,” Winwin gestured around himself as if that explained anything. Taeil chuckled as he was slowly recovering from the shock of the intervention by Kun. Getting Winwin well made up for regularly interacting with mobster bosses and their scary league of guards.

“Are we still going to have the briefing?” Taeil could go for early lunch. If they had the meeting, especially with the half-hour of delay they had raked up, it’d be late lunch if any.

“Of course, we are!” His manager looked like Taeil had suggested the earth was flat.

Dang.

So, Taeil sat through almost two hours of scheduling. At one point, these meetings had been half an hour at max – he missed those times. Those better times.

His stomach hurt from hunger, which rarely happened with him just forgetting food many times.

Meaning, he needed food and he needed it now and he needed a lot.

“Wanna go have noodles at the place down the street?” Taeil saved the final version on his iPad and let the pen stick to the side before he looked up at Winwin.

“Noodles?” Winwin’s eyes widened in excitement.

So cute.

“Yeah, they make really yummy ones. I’m hungry, as in, I’m starving. I need carbs,” he didn’t have any filming or shooting, he could facetune his selfies, he could have noodles.

“Yes, yes, yes!”

Oh yeah, he _so_ could have noodles.

Taeil hid behind a facemask, but the shop wasn’t busy anymore and they took a table tucked away into the corner. Taeil liked to sit here because with his back turned to the door and a hat on his head, no one would suspect him to be a famous person. Winwin liked to sit here because with his back to the wall, he had a good view over the entire room and door.

It was _perfect_.

Winwin ordered three dishes, but Taeil didn’t even bat a lash anymore.

“Do you have gym today? You said you went three times a week and you didn’t yesterday?” Winwin was helping himself to some sidedishes while they waited.

“Yeah, I do. I have the studio booked to sing a bit until four-ish and then I’ll go home and change, go see my trainer, and then I have the evening off,” Taeil put his phone aside to look up at Winwin, whose face had coloured pink.

Oho.

Taeil felt himself smirk.

“Okay, ah, that’s good. I was feeling a bit weak.”

“Weak? Alright,” Taeil eyed Winwin’s arms. How…?

“I usually go every day to lift,” Winwin sighed and stretched his back out.

“How did you even get into this?”

“Lifting? It really helps with strength and you need strength, it’s a necessity for one on one,” Winwin nodded to himself.

“Right… makes sense. And how did you get into, um, one on one?”

Winwin pushed out his cheeks as he seemed to consider what to answer.

“You don’t have to tell me if it’s too personal,” Taeil softly added.

“I guess it’s kind of a long story. But I lost my parents when I was little and my uncle was with the family, so he brought me into the business. I know the reputation, but they take care of their own, really. I worked for them, in intel because kids can do that well, and they paid for my school. I moved up, with time, the typical career at first, but then I hit a growth spurt and got really into martial arts.

“When I was 14, they had me guard for a big transaction for the first time. Yeah. I kept doing that and one day, Kun asked me if I wanted to do something more fixed. You know, the jobs before were all over China and for all different sorts of people, but I often worked with him because he was also working to move up, so he did big deals, bigger and bigger, and at some point, his father gave him his own guards. So, yeah. I’ve been doing that for,” Winwin brought his fingers up to count, “oh, five years almost, wow, it’s been long. Yeah, that’s it.”

It sounded like a… normal job, pretty much.

Taeil got lost in the cute smile Winwin showed him, but they were interrupted by their food arriving.

“Why are you in South Korean, though? You just said China?” Taeil carefully blew onto his noodles to cool them down.

“Oh, yeah, that was something,” Winwin giggled, “I swear, the Jeons… ah, I don’t want to talk badly about them. They have some good people. Their boss wasn’t so good, though, didn’t keep his people happy and loyal, so, they blew up a deal and the police busted them for it. They needed some help to get things back under control, so the big boss sent Kun as his representative because he’s his son and had proven his loyalty. I didn’t even speak Korean, it was so stressful at first, plus then the issue with Ten… nevermind. I like it here, I like it wherever I have a job to do and the people I know,” Winwin nodded and then slurped up a huge ball of noodles.

That was kind of cute. Again. It shouldn’t really be. Winwin was so confusing.

“So, you belong with the Qians, don’t you? And they are above the Jeons?”

Winwin looked up over his noddles and nodded. A bit of broth splashed onto the table.

“And your rivals are the Kims? Is this public information or will that risk my life?”

“No!” Winwin gasped, “I’d never risk you!”

Taeil somehow felt like this had more meaning than immediately obvious.

“I mean, um, yeah, no, it’s, um, fine,” Winwin nodded.

“Okay. Thanks,” Taeil felt his face heat up a bit, just how Winwin’s visibly did.

“But, yeah, the Kims are…,” Winwin snorted and shook his head, “I don’t like them, none of us do, I guess that’s normal.”

“Alright, got it. I think. Thanks, actually. Ah, what I was wondering, you aren’t in trouble, right?” Taeil had been a bit worried over Kun’s earlier reaction, but the Mandarin remained a mystery, “With your boss, I mean?”

“No, why?” Winwin’s eyes widened in surprise.

“He didn’t sound too amused. I worried a bit,” Taeil admitted and stirred his food, glancing up to judge Winwin’s reaction.

Winwin’s mouth was opened a bit and he looked utterly shell-shocked.

Taeil wasn’t sure what to do with that.

So, he ate more noodles.

“Thanks. But it’s all good. No worries,” Winwin mumbled after another couple of seconds.

“Good. Good. Just like,” Taeil leaned over the table and Winwin immediately froze and watched him how he had when Taeil had pressed the info why exactly he got the extra-bodyguard from him. It was really cute, but it made it harder to focus. Taeil made sure his voice was just a whisper when he asked, “You know, no heads will roll for, you know, us doing,” he raised his eyebrows to avoid the word, but Winwin was blushed such a deep red, he was sure he knew what he meant.

“N-n-no of c-course not,” Winwin stiffly shook his head from left to right and pushed his hair behind his fairy ear.

“Good!” Taeil nodded because that would have been extremely unfortunate. Since he didn’t want to stop.

“I said I’d not risk you. Never,” Winwin muttered and he almost… no, definitely, he was pouting.

Oh god!

Oh god, this was absolutely a crush.

Help!

Taeil tried to calm down using his singing.

It was a fabulous plan, he always used his singing to work through emotions, it really helped him.

He started with his favourite B-side from his debut album. It was an old song, but he liked it and never got the chance to perform it anymore.

Winwin was skipping Plants v Zombies to listen to him.

Taeil turned his stand so he didn’t have to see that.

It didn’t help because he already knew Winwin was listening.

Also, this was a song about a childhood crush and, well, no one was a child here, but soft love?

Okay, next.

Taeil switched to something about family, but then he remembered what Winwin had told him and how he had ended up in organised crime, and it was not a bad story, he understood, really, he was glad Winwin had a safe place where he had found a home, right?

Great, so he was still thinking about Winwin, this was going splendid.

Taeil went through break-up (oh no, Winwin was going to leave sooner or later)

More love songs (as in more heart racing and thoughts orbiting around Winwin’s cute smile or cute blush or cute anything)

Revenge (those were okay, but he wasn’t in the mood because, well, he was kind of obnoxiously happy?)

Taeil even went through Christmas songs and tried to sing along to the slower parts of the rap-duo he had found on Spotify new artists. He only played the instrumental because, oh lord, those were some explicit lyrics. Taeil wasn’t even sure why he had added them to his collection when he could smell a scandal from just his name ever standing too close to theirs.

People often thought he was only into ballads and maybe some jazz, but he wasn’t. Taeil loved EDM and he also didn’t say no to some good rapping. It took skill to rap, just how singing did.

Or rather, to rap well.

And these two rapped extremely well.

He finished his session and just turning to Winwin and seeing he had his face squished against his arms where he was lying on the studio’s table was enough to make Taeil go back to square one of totally-not-calmed down.

Great.

“That was so beautiful!”

Oh, nope, he was at square minus three billion.

Winwin slowly raised himself up and his eyes were far away and so full of genuine admiration, Taeil didn’t know what to even say?

“Thanks?”

Eloquent, well-spoken, sophisticated.

“Really!” Winwin nodded as if his sparkling eyes weren’t enough to know he meant it.

Taeil decided to screw this and sat down right next to him. He still had the room until four-thirty.

“Listen, Winwin, don’t get me wrong, but are you my fan, as in, idol Taeil’s fan?” Taeil felt his heart in his throat, but he didn’t want it broken by his adorable bodyguard. If they could come to a mutual understanding now, it’d suck but he’d manage. Right?

“Um,” Winwin glanced around the room awkwardly and scratched his neck, “Maybe, a little? I mean, I barely knew your name and face, but I really liked some of your songs. Is that bad?”

Taeil nibbled on his lower lip, “No, but…” it was hard to tell if Winwin would actually be interested in him as a person. Idol-him and real-him were similar, of course, but there was more to him than there was to idol-Taeil. Real-him wasn’t as perfect as the controlled image of idol-him. Often, people ended up disappointed.

Then again…

“Which songs?”

Taeil had participated in writing many of them, so, there were parts of himself in them.

“Oh, um, I guess many? Mostly, um, T-touch?” Ah, a cute song for a cute guy, how fitting, Taeil wasn’t even that surprised hearing it, “It’s really nice. I don’t know, I stumbled over them when I learnt Korean, so. I swear, I didn’t come here to be weird and then post about you! I promise! I’ll blood-promise!”

“Blood-promise?”

“Yes!” Winwin nodded and started patting himself down. He produced a butterfly knife from his pockets.

Okay…

“You don’t have to, goodness,” Taeil didn’t want to know what this exactly entailed, but he didn’t need it.

He didn’t think Winwin lied. He didn’t seem that good a liar, in the first place.

Taeil knew to be careful with people, but with Winwin, the entire premise was so different, he didn’t really bother so much with standard protocol. It was weird because their lives were very different, but in a way, it felt like Winwin understood better than most.

He was so comfortable with him.

“Yeah, really, though, I don’t mean to cause you any harm, um, actually, I kind of didn’t know you were so, um, hand-, um, handsome until a few days ago, so I was kind of shocked and, um, yeah. Yeah,” Winwin twisted the knife on the table. Taeil was inclined to move away and avoid getting accidentally stabbed, but instead, he put his hand on top of Winwin’s and stopped him from playing with it.

“I just asked,” Taeil looked up and Winwin was staring at their hands, face flushed the typical pink he often had, “Because I’d feel weird if you’d be a die-hard fan and maybe think of me as the part of me I show publicly only. Though… kinda feel like you don’t watch Idol Room and the likes?”

Winwin stared at him blankly and Taeil couldn’t help chuckling.

He was so cute…

So, so cute…

It was easy to lean closer and kiss him and Winwin kissed back for a second before he squeaked and pulled away “Not in public!” and Taeil chuckled again.

Winwin whined how it was _his_ contract he was violating, but it was cute._ishis _

Taeil didn’t care too much, he was comfortable using the boundaries to their fullest and go just as far as he could get away with.

“Come on, my trainer is waiting to torture me in 90 minutes and I don’t want to go in jeans.”

Honestly, he kind of felt like looking where this crush could go.

Winwin’s honesty had relieved him of some worries.

What he hadn’t gotten relieved off, was having to watch Winwin work out in his line of vision.

“Could you just not?”

It had been 62 minutes of utter self-control and pushing past almost physical pain because he couldn’t _touch_.

“I was just training!”

Taeil was endlessly glad over his private flat and over his bathroom and everything included.

“You can’t do that anymore, you’re too hot,” Winwin moaned when Taeil pushed him against the shower’s wall and made him lean down enough so he could kiss him.

Taeil loved how Winwin tried to kiss back but got over-excited and sloppy.

“I could,” Winwin gasped and Taeil felt him grip onto his shoulders, brows pushing together as Taeil stroked up the length of his dick, “I could say the same!”

Taeil chuckled and started pumping his hand up and down rhythmically and Winwin moaned and his head dropped, water running down his neck and dripping from his hair.

“Yeah? Nice,” Taeil liked that. A lot.

“Oh urgh,” Winwin was just as sensitive as Taeil remembered and he wasn’t going to let him get away because, wow, what a beautiful reaction to just letting his hand push down between his legs. Winwin shivered and sunk down lower, allowing Taeil to reach better.

Taeil wished he could just turn him around and have fun, but that wasn’t going to fly.

“Winwinie?”

“Hm?” Winwin’s eyes were blow and dark when he looked up. There was still shampoo in his brow from earlier.

“Tell me what you want?”

That was not what Winwin had hoped for. Taeil knew because Winwin was both shy and wanted to be taken care of with someone else leading, very clearly, but he kind of wanted to know what was on his mind.

“M-more,” Winwin whined.

Taeil laughed, “What more? How much more do you feel comfortable with?”

Both going on your knees to blow and eating someone out was already quite a lot, but Taeil wasn’t sure since Winwin clearly was struggling with some ideas of what a man could and could not do. The mind was a funny thing and could work in mysterious ways. He didn’t want to scare him off.

Winwin blinked at him as if he was trying to convey it telepathically and Taeil leaned in to kiss him again because it wasn’t helping, but it sure was adorable. As per usual.

“You have to tell me, the mind-reading is broken,” Taeil whispered against Winwin’s lips and Winwin pouted.

“Fix it!”

Taeil couldn’t hold from bursting into laughter.

“If you’ll be bratty, I guess we should finish showering and spend the evening watching dramas.”

It was easier to find words when they were already close, when Taeil was already touching Winwin and not even clothes remained between them. Though, it had already become a lot more natural outside of these situations, too.

Taeil enjoyed it.

Winwin seemed genuinely shook to be called a brat and he was quiet for a couple of seconds, his grip on Taeil’s shoulders tightening and loosening while Taeil kept working his hand up and down his dick.

He had zero interest in watching any drama, Winwin probably knew that, too, but Taeil thought he had a bit more patience to try and get Winwin to spill.

“Can you fuck me? Please?”

Aha, there it was.

“All the way, I mean?” Winwin glanced through his lashes and somehow had made himself smaller than Taeil.

Taeil patted his cheek before he kissed him again, slowly licking into his mouth and playing against his tongue gently first, then faster and more hungrily.

This was so good and they were only just getting started.

“Let’s finish here and we can do that?” Taeil felt a bit lightheaded at the prospect of actually getting Winwin. He hadn’t been sure, which was why had not suggested it.

Winwin nodded and Taeil, though reluctantly, pulled away and grabbed his conditioner. He had to do this or his hair was going to fall out because he had already skipped it once this week!

It meant he took longer and Winwin started to grow impatient and show it. Which was… well, Taeil liked it. A lot.

He was shy at first, but when Taeil reacted to his touch instead of ignoring or pushing him away, he grew more comfortable. It began with hands on his shoulders that tentatively massaged him, then they travelled down over the muscle of his back and he felt Winwin’s lips against his neck, placing tiny pecks there. Cute.

“I like your tattoo. It’s so colourful and pretty.”

Taeil hummed and leaned into the touch a bit more, “Thanks. Yours is really stunning, too.”

Winwin was easy to encourage and Taeil felt him suck on the skin harder, going lower slowly until he reached where clothing would easily hide and bit down before sucking on the skin hard. Taeil gasped and almost dropped the body wash because _holy smokes_!

“Urgh, Winwinie.”

Winwin pulled away and Taeil heard him gasp for air. Where he had left a mark, the skin felt tender and pulsed, pulling all of Taeil’s awareness to what HAD to become a hickey.

“Let me wash my hair out and I’m done.”

Once more, they didn’t bother with clothing and only dried themselves off before Winwin almost dragged Taeil to the bedroom.

Taeil laughed at the sudden turn of events, but he wasn’t going to complain.

He liked it way too much to let Winwin feel self-conscious about being hot and bothered. How their relationship had progressed from awkward to this so quickly, Taeil wasn’t sure, but he loved it! He didn’t usually warm up to people _this_ quickly.

Winwin truly was an exception.

He looked absolutely mesmerising, stretched over Taeil’s bed, his chest rising and falling and his blush spread down his neck and shoulder adorably.

“So pretty,” Taeil caught Winwin’s lips and hungrily kissed him, feeling Winwin return it just as eagerly.

Taeil had lube and condoms in his nightstand, just because he needed them from time to time and why not? Just like last time, he was glad to be prepared and the cap of the bottle snapped open easily. He used more than he normally would, remembering Winwin feeling incredibly tight last time. It was obscene between his fingers, seeping through between them as he spread it and warmed it but.

Winwin was observing him, eyes hooded and dark, and Taeil just stared back at him and hoped to commit the image to memory forever.

“You look so hot,” Taeil whispered and shuffled over the bed, but Winwin stopped him by sitting up and kissing him again.

Cutie.

“You do!” he returned after parting and his face turned a notch darker, making Taeil chuckle and kiss his cheeks because he was really so sweet.

Despite obviously being wary about who to let know he enjoyed it, Winwin seemed to not have any inhibitions about spreading his legs for Taeil to let him sit down between them.

Maybe that or it was the same for Winwin and it was easier when it was Taeil?

Taeil tried to not think about it too much right now because he wanted to make Winwin and himself feel good and not be distracted by the technicalities of this crush and how to proceed with it.

“Hrm,” Winwin twitched when Taeil brought his hands down and rubbed over his beautiful ass, spreading the lube there.

“Not good?” Taeil wasn’t sure how to interpret the grunt Winwin had made and paused.

“Y-y-yes good,” Winwin was flushed such a deep pink, it was adorable, and Taeil chuckled and leaned back up, so he could gently press a few kissed at the sides of Winwin’s mouth while he got him ready. The distraction worked and Winwin tried to kiss back instead of escaping Taeil’s fingers.

This might be a good idea, actually. Taeil lacked height, so it was uncomfortable for him, but he didn’t care as long as Winwin would feel good. After all, bottoming could be scary and it could be uncomfortable, and he was here to do his very best that it would be neither for him, as was his duty as the one topping.

It wasn’t only his duty, he wanted Winwin to lose himself in pleasure, how he had last time.

Nothing was more satisfying!

He felt him twitch under his fingers and a hand came up to hold onto his arm, but Winwin didn’t pull away or say to stop, so Taeil kept rubbing his fingers up and down over his hole, all the way to his hard cock, and back down, just teasing and lubing him up while trying to keep kissing him all the same.

It was difficult to focus on so many tasks at a time, but Winwin’s tiny gasps were well worth it. He easily felt him relax and the muscle becoming softer until Taeil decided he could go ahead and start with the actual fun.

Like last time, he was tight, but not as. It was already a little easier to push into him and Taeil was confident they’d manage to get Winwin nice and open for him.

“Taeil, Taeil,” Winwin whispered, his breath tickling against Taeil’s lips, but he didn’t clench down how he had, he stayed relaxed and open until Taeil had pushed all the way into him and started to move his finger back and forth in tiny thrusts to loosen him up more.

“Like it, hm?”

Winwin’s eyes were shiny and his mouth slightly agape, but he gave a tiny nod, just a millimetre of up and down because Taeil’s face was still so close.

He smiled and kissed Winwin again. The angle was starting to be a strain, so he decided to pull away, after all, and sit between Winwin’s legs.

Winwin easily let go of him, obviously and unashamedly eager to get more, and instead grabbed the sheets to hold onto.

Taeil let his other hand go up the inside of Winwin’s thigh, enjoying how beautifully he reacted to even small stimulations at unlikely places. The muscle flexed under his fingers and Taeil couldn’t hold the tiny moan at how amazing Winwin looked. All for him! Taeil twisted his finger inside and tried to carefully find that good spot for Winwin because he deserved it.

It seemed Taeil wasn’t the only one going crazy. He watched how Winwin’s cock twitched against his stomach, the precum that had built on the tip smearing over his skin.

It was so hot!

“Winwinie, you feel really good and nice and relaxed to me.”

“Y-yeah?” Winwin’s eyes were starry as if he needed to become any more beautiful. Wasn’t he precious?

“Hm, I’ll add a second finger, so I can stretch you properly, okay?”

Winwin whimpered and Taeil watched in awe how he spread his legs open wider, pushing himself down onto his hand instinctually.

Wow.

“Yes!”

As if he had needed it, Taeil still got verbal confirmation.

Fuck, this was so hot!

He really had to reign himself in. He needed to be patient or it wouldn’t feel good for Winwin when that was actually his number one priority. Patience!

Taeil managed to get himself under control from the sudden burst of want. He started rubbing over Winwin’s rim, lubing him up even more and pulling out a bit so he wasn’t using the thickest part of his finger when he wanted to give him more. Nice and easy.

He carefully lined up the second and it took a bit for the muscle to give in and to allow it, but Winwin was obviously ready to have him. He kept perfectly still for Taeil to ease the second finger into him, no clenching, no jerking away, just shallow gasps for air speaking of nerves and inexperience that Taeil couldn’t do anything to help him with, but fuck him to gain more of.

“So good, look at you,” Taeil whispered small praises while he stared at how Winwin stretched around his fingers, the lube shining in the low lights. It was always so incredibly hot to see. Sure, Taeil wasn’t against bottoming, but he much preferred to be the one giving.

Especially when the other party was this enthusiastic about receiving. Nothing compared.

Taeil only looked up once he had his fingers all the way inside and held still, so Winwin could adjust and calm down.

“Are you okay?” he gently asked, rubbing his hand over Winwin’s thigh, not teasing but soothing this time.

“It’s-it’s so good, so good, Taeil,” Winwin’s voice was raspy and airy and he looked up at Taeil with such genuine gratefulness, Taeil didn’t know what to even do?

“You’re so good for me,” he just whispered and leaned down to place small kisses against Winwin’s thighs, feeling him relax under them and hearing a small and happy sigh.

This was perfection.

The ridiculous amounts of lube Taeil had used let his fingers squelch filthily when he started to move them into Winwin, but they also let everything slide so easily. There was no resistance and Taeil could pick up the pace a bit, testing angles and how to rub against Winwin’s rim in a way that made his breath hitch.

“Oh god, oh god, there, there, Taeil, please please please.”

Taeil found himself just staring and obeying Winwin’s wish, pushing into the spot where he had felt his prostate under his fingers.

He had played with it last time, but this time he could properly see him and that made it so much better because, wow. Winwin’s muscles flexed as he arched off the bed a bit, holding onto the sheets for dear life. His dick kept leaking a bit of cum, that he kept smearing against his stomach from how he bent his back to get Taeil better.

Who was he to deny this beautiful man anything?

Taeil picked up the pace, watching Winwin’s reaction to judge what would be best for him.

“Taeil, oh, Taeil!”

There was a chance Taeil could actually cum just from Winwin whimpering his name and trying to hold still but clearly struggling because he felt so good.

“So pretty.”

Taeil scissored his fingers apart, both wanting to go forever and losing his patience by the second because he had to have him. It was a physical need, at this point.

“More!” Winwin almost demanded, the bratty side apparently still there. Taeil laughed. Well, that was cute, too. He liked it.

And he could do more. He wanted to.

The third finger was much easier because Winwin was so aroused and warmed up. There was way too much lube, it was on his wrist and on Winwin’s thighs, but who cared.

Not with Winwin moaning and rocking against him as Taeil kept fingering him.

He couldn’t even focus properly anymore, loving how Winwin felt around him but even more desperate to know how he would feel on his cock.

From how Winwin kept twitching and gasping faster and faster, Taeil didn’t have to guess he was getting close, too.

“Still want… want to fuck?” Taeil wasn’t even able to properly talk anymore, but anyone would struggle in his situation.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Winwin seemed to have forgotten about that for a minute and now realised how close Taeil had brought him because he snapped out of his haze of lust and tried to calm down, taking deep breaths of air. He let his body relax and stopped pushing against Taeil and Taeil stopped fucking into him, holding still while considering their options.

“Do you have a preference?” Winwin might, Taeil didn’t think he had never done this before, just not often.

Winwin made a tiny whiney noise and squeezed his eyes shut. Taeil wondered how he could still be so cute when they were both worked up and ready to snap.

Taeil _was_ ready to snap and just fuck Winwin like this. Which would be difficult and tiring. They’d at the least need to prop Winwin up.

“I don’t care,” Winwin mumbled and opened one eye a tiny bit. Taeil couldn’t hold back from laughing because, damn.

“Let’s do it like this, then. Raise your hips up, I’ll make it easier,” Taeil really couldn’t be bothered with figuring out positions. Winwin liked to be taken care of, he had already figured that out, and he loved taking care of him. He also kind of wanted to see his face. He would probably look stunning.

He pulled his fingers from the wet warmth of Winwin’s ass and Winwin slowly pushed his hips up.

It looked sinful, how his muscles tightened and his cock moved against his sculpted stomach. To make it even sexier, Winwin pushed his legs open further, showing Taeil everything he wanted to see.

“So hot.”

“You-you, too, please,” Winwin stuttered and Taeil decided he didn’t want to kiss and pamper him, he wanted to finally fuck him.

He ripped the condom open and rolled it down his length, adding even more lube just in case.

Just touching it to get it coated made his cock twitch and ache.

Just a tiny bit more patience.

“Tell me if anything doesn’t feel good.”

“Yes, please, please, come on,” Winwin had apparently considered helping himself, but then decided against it, but his hand was opening and closing around air close to his dick.

Time to stop holding back, definitely.

Taeil moved closer and lined up. Just feeling Winwin’s warmth against the tip of his cock made him start to lose it, but he managed to pull himself together.

He held Winwin in place by his hips and pushed into him, slowly, adjusting how he kneeled between his legs to allow him to move better.

And, wow, it felt so good. So tight, so warm, exactly right.

Winwin’s head had tipped backwards and Taeil heard his choked off gasps of his name.

Fuck, this was beyond hot.

“You feel so good, Winwinie,” Taeil’s voice was strained, too, and he struggled to even say such a simple sentence. Winwin seemed completely past talking, he just moaned beautifully as Taeil bottomed out.

He gave him a moment to adjust, but Winwin felt amazing around him, not too tight, not like he was struggling and hurting. He was even already starting to squeeze down rhythmically, hinting broadly how ready he was.

It felt absolutely surreal and Taeil took a second to just feel Winwin tightening and relaxing around him.

“Taeil?” The request was clear even though it was just his name, and Winwin’s shiny eyes made Taeil feel awful for having made him wait even a single second.

“Yes, I’ll make you feel good,” Taeil heard himself whisper and Winwin looked so adorably happy over that, Taeil nearly forgot to make true of it.

Nearly.

Because he wanted it just as much.

He rolled his hips and the relief was enough to make him moan, just how Winwin did, and, wow, “Oh god,” it was incredible.

Winwin hooked his legs over his hips and Taeil felt how he could push into him even deeper. The angle must be better for Winwin, too, because his moan broke off when Taeil kept moving, starting to shallowly thrust into him.

He could only hold back for a couple of beats, then his body picked the pace up all by its own. Seeing and hearing Winwin like this, it was all natural, trying to get more, wanting to get more for himself.

Holding him down, Taeil went faster and faster until it was just right, just intense enough, and Winwin kept clenching down and pushing against him as much as he could, his thighs slowly closing around Taeil’s hips, his cock bouncing against his stomach with every thrust.

“So good.”

“Please, yes.”

Taeil was already close, it was so wonderful, he was pushed there easily.

Winwin’s face was glowing and his moans became louder and louder. Taeil noticed he had reached down and started to jack himself off. He would have done it for him, but at this pace, he had to hold on and balance himself.

His back was starting to cramp from going so fast, but he couldn’t slow down, much less stop.

“I’m close,” Taeil wished it could be longer, but maybe there’d be another chance to repeat this in the future.

“Yes. Yes, too!” Winwin nodded and his hand started moving up and down even faster, even more desperate, and Taeil was chasing his own high, needing more friction and pounding into Winwin at a brutal pace that he was going to pay for tomorrow with sore muscles.

It was worth it, it was so good!

“Winwinie,” he heard himself groan and his high broke the next second. He thrust into Winwin one last time, burying himself in the warmth to slow down to small bucks of his hips to ride his high out.

He managed to let go of his hips with one hand and hurriedly wrapped it around Winwin’s hand, helping him to get off, too.

“Oh, fuck, fuck!”

It only took a couple more thrusts and Winwin was clenching down hard, coming over his chest how he had last time, looking completely out of it with his face shiny and eyes dark and starry, gasping for air while he kept coming and Taeil shivered in sensitivity but didn’t pull out so Winwin could feel his cock in him while coming.

God, this was really close to perfection.

Nevermind this fond feeling in his chest.

Should he… just tell him?

Nah, it had barely been a week. It’d be way too early. It was just Taeil, apparently lacking human interaction and thus falling so fast and hard, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	5. Chapter 5

Taeil wasn’t sure what to call this.

Domestic?

His fitting had been scheduled for 11 am, so his writing session would be in the evening now and everything was an entire mess and also extremely annoying because Taeil hated wasting time. His comeback was aimed for around early next quartal and he had only three songs he really felt like pitching to the company to put on the album.

Especially with this crush serving as inspiration, he had been buzzing with ideas and was eager to get a chance to make something out of them, but going to the company for not even a full hour wasn’t worth the effort either.

So, he was forced to relax.

The horror.

He would have to get into and out of clothing for possibly hours non-stop, so, he had opted for a soft t-shirt and jogging pants now. Currently, he was flopped over the sofa, wondering what his manager would say when he saw the hickey Winwin had left.

That he would, was pretty much out of the question, it was way too dark and big to miss on Taeil’s pale skin.

The actually great part wasn’t that he was on his sofa and lazily scrolling through Instagram, though.

It was Winwin’s head rested in his lap while Winwin was also scrolling through… oh, wait, no, that was the police’s newsticker. Just normal stuff.

“What are the clothes you’ll be trying even for?” Winwin mumbled when he had reached the end of the page and turned his phone off, dropping it onto his stomach and looking up.

God, he was adorable, he had such pretty eyes and now his brows were furrowed in confusion, too…

“Casual stuff. They always get a ton from brands and they usually tailor everything to fit perfectly, even a boring t-shirt, they never just go on my body how they come from the shop. There are plenty of occasions when fans will see me and I’m not in a stage outfit. They always have a lot ready to go, depending on the weather and stuff.”

“Ooooh,” Winwin nodded slowly. Taeil had decided that stroking over his head would be a great idea and Winwin leaned into the touch immediately.

So cute.

His hair was soft, not damaged how Taeil’s own was.

“Being an idol is so much more work than I thought,” Winwin mumbled and Taeil hummed.

“I guess, it’s a profession, too, in the end of the day. There’s a lot to cover before you go on stage.”

“Yeah. It makes it even more admirable, to know how much dedication it is,” Winwin blinked up at him and Taeil chuckled nervously.

Would it be okay to kiss him? He didn’t really know what else to say and Winwin was _right there_ being cute and making his heart thunder…

Taeil decided to just go for it and leaned down.

It wasn’t ideal because he had to curl up around himself to reach, but Winwin kissed back so eagerly, how he always did, Taeil forgot about his smarting back and lost himself in the sensation of how soft Winwin’s lips were, how they felt between his own, how Winwin sighed and held onto Taeil’s shoulder with one hand.

The fitting was as annoying and long as Taeil had worried it would be.

His manager gave him a death glare when he must have spotted the mark on his shoulder at the point of Taeil being stripped off his shirt in the middle of the room, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t visible to the public, so it wasn’t going to cause any issues.

Taeil was in bright spirits overall, since he had gotten laid, he had gotten kissed all morning, and Winwin was still sticking around, being cute, being interested in Taeil, and apparently kind of on the same page about the crush situation.

Taeil managed to write almost an entire song, though the instrumentalization was still lacking greatly, in his evening session while Winwin munched on the food they had ordered because Taeil wasn’t ready to go home before he was done here.

Winwin didn’t even ask if he belonged in Taeil’s bed, which was great because he did and Taeil loved how Winwin had decided the same thing and how he just went ahead and started kissing him and taking his clothes off.

Did it get much better than an adorable, beautiful, interesting guy inviting himself into your bed to kiss you and let you fuck him?

Nah.

It could continue forever, please.

Taeil had just, very conveniently, forgotten about why Winwin was guarding him.

Not for the first time.

But he was kindly reminded.

As in.

He nearly suffered a heart attack when some dude stepped right into his way out of literally nowhere in the small street between the convenience store and his apartment building, from where he had just gotten himself some coconut water and Winwin half the shelf of snacks.

It had happened a few times now, so the grip Winwin had on him was already kind of familiar, but Taeil’s heart still felt like it hammered right out of his chest as he found himself pushed behind his guardian angel.

“The fuck, Park?” was kind of what Taeil also felt, but he was busy freaking out while Winwin was already snarling at the other.

“Listen, I don’t wanna be here either!” was the immediate reply and Taeil overcame his worry because whoever else was here sounded like he genuinely would prefer to be anywhere else – including Tartarus.

“Why are you, wanna die?”

Taeil leaned over to look past Winwin’s broad shoulders, conveniently ignoring the death threat. Winwin sounded kind of serious about it, but whatever.

“Na, man, come on, I’m literally an outsider. “

Park aka literally an outsider looked also like a literal teenager, how _old_ was he? He was tall, sure, but he also looked like a baby hamster or something and he packed even less muscle than Taeil did, all skinny lankiness.

“My boss sends me because his boss is fucking annoyed by his cousin getting into your boss’ hair and ruining his business. I swear, I’m just the messenger, don’t shoot me,” Park aka literally an outsider aka literally a teenager looked like he was actually, probably rightfully, worrying for his life.

“Well, not my issue, they can figure their internal shit out together, can’t they?” Winwin didn’t sound like he was willing to consider whatever this kid had been sent to relay.

“Okay, okay, okay, I know, I know, again, I don’t call the shots,” the kid waved some equally skinny and big hands, that fit his statue, “I have a message he wants Qian Kun to have, would you?”

“Do I look like I’m the post office? He can mail that shit to HQ,” Winwin snapped back. Did Qian Kun have a PO box or something?

“I know, he tried, didn’t get to him. Please, man, I’m literally trying to do my job here, I don’t want my head to roll over this bullshit either. We know it’s a hassle for you as well, don’t tell me you aren’t losing business either. All the other family are laughing as they steal our market shares.”

Winwin crossed his arms and Taeil wondered how many more gangs there were. Probably a lot, right?

Taeil felt a bit bad for the kid. He doubted he was even legal to drink yet and he looked genuinely sorry to be in this situation, too.

Wait, he had a message for Qian Kun, who was directly tied to his CEO… Taeil could probably get this message to the destination, too.

“I can do it,” he announced and two heads snapped to turn to him.

“No!”

“Really?” the kid lit up like a Christmas tree. Taeil felt protective instincts flare up as if he was a mother hen. It was an entire thing. It was also why he always fretted over his junior groups and even their fans had nicknames for him.

“Absolutely not! I’ll do it!” Winwin thrust his hand out towards Park aka a literal outsider, who startled and stumbled a step back, then started to hastily search his jacket, from where he produced a battered envelope, “did you sleep on that or something?” Winwin furrowed his brows.

“Sorry, got handed around a bit,” the kid had the decency to blush.

Winwin glanced at Taeil, looking like he regretted this and had done it in some flare of instincts and poor judgement. Kinda cute, wasn’t it? He folded the already crinkled paper and pocketed it.

“Can you try and get it to him fast? I swear, if I fail my goals by 50% for another week, I’ll lose all my hair.”

“He’ll have it within the day, that’s all I can do for you,” Winwin sounded like he was still regretful over his own benevolence.

“Thanks, man, I owe you!” the kid had kept backstepping and now waved, then turned on his heel to hurry down the street.

“I know you do,” Winwin called after him.

Taeil took a deep breath. There. That had been a perfectly normal business transaction.

“Who was that?”

Winwin picked his crisps and cookies up from where he had dropped them.

“Park, I think Jisung. He’s a dealer for the Kim boss’s second son, but we think he’s one of his personal favourites to build up for more. He always has a few of those. He’s been moving up already. We always keep an eye to know what’s up. I’m not some messenger boy,” Winwin grumbled, looking a bit pouty.

Taeil chuckled and pushed his arm through Winwin’s. Overcoming the adrenaline spike let him with a spring in his step.

“I think it’s really sweet you help him out, he looks like he’s 12.”

“Really? Didn’t see it,” Winwin mumbled, but his face was pink and he glanced over at Taeil, once, twice, three times.

So precious.

Taeil wasn’t sure what was in the letter, honestly, he forgot about it because he was in his creative zone. He normally didn’t write at home because he needed a certain setting to get it right.

Seemed like having Winwin near was just as, wait, no, three times as effective as having a professional studio.

Having a crush apparently did that for you. Who would have known?

So while writing the tenth ballad secretly-not-so-secretly praising Winwin’s charms in words no one would ever reconnect to anyone, but Taeil knew who he was tailing about, he had just forgotten about Park Jisung aka literally an outsider. He had also forgotten to eat, drink, anything.

He had given Winwin the password to his phone, so he had took it upon himself to keep Taeil fed, which was…

So cute.

It was already 2 am when the doorbell rang and Taeil was startled back to reality by the force of a train hitting him. It was usually like that, it needed something that really didn’t fit and his zone would just crash – which was why he usually wrote in the studio if he didn’t want that to happen. The studio closed at an inconvenient 9 pm, though, which was how he had ended up here, in the first place.

“What the?” Taeil checked the time, but, yes, it was in the middle of the fucking night.

“Oh, that’s gotta be Kun or maybe Cas picking the letter up,” Winwin uncurled from where he had been reading Harry Potter. It was a Chinese version and the cover had partly peeled off, speaking of how many times he must have read it. That he had bothered to bring it was very telling. Taeil had checked which one it was and had made a note, in case he’d ever get the chance to gift Winwin something.

Did Winwin need Taeil?

Probably not.

Did Taeil need to put himself into the way of Winwin’s terrifying mobster boss?

Not really.

Could he provide any sort of protection if it was needed?

Absolutely not.

So, Taeil stood right next to Winwin while he waited in the door for whoever had come to get the letter from the Kims.

Reasonable choices, he was not making them.

“Why are you here?”

Even Winwin was looking through his bullshit.

“Just curious,” Taeil was not curious, he just didn’t want Winwin to get yelled at or something. He wasn’t sure why anyone would, but he still worried.

“Kay,” Winwin blinked and pushed his hair behind his ear before he yawned and rubbed his eyes.

“You could have told me you wanted to sleep,” Taeil softly pointed out.

“It’s fine, you looked really immersed and I didn’t want to break your flow. I mean, I always still get lost in the scene when it all goes down in the shrieking hut and Snape steps in and, whoa, it’s so thrilling even reading it the fiftieth time!” Winwin clung to the door as if he was recalling the fight scene and imagining himself right inside it.

“You’re so cute,” Taeil chuckled. He had seen the movie on a flight to the states, but he didn’t have the time and energy to read much.

Winwin flushed pink and opened his mouth, but no words came out.

Yeah, definitely, so cute.

The chime of the lift interrupted their moment and Taeil pushed his head past Winwin’s shoulder to check who had come.

“I swear to god, they better offer to immediately drop their shit and agree to all the terms plus send flowers in that letter, for me to have come here in the fucking night because the Monsieur is too busy.”

Stomping from the lift with his combat boots and cursing colourfully without giving a flying fuck about the hour, studded leather jacket tightly wrapped around his body, wasn’t Kun or one of the two other personal bodyguards.

It was the other tattoo artist from the parlour, that Taeil always went to.

“I’m not a fucking messenger boy!” he wasn’t even as tall as Taeil, but with the fury rolling off him, Ten felt larger than life as he built himself up in the door.

“Well, neither am I!” Winwin snorted back. After having seen him interact with people, Taeil started to wonder if Winwin was usually less willing to show that sweet and adorable side of himself than he was with Taeil…

“So? Why am I here then? Getting a letter from you?” Ten raised his eyebrows and waved his arms, “Oh, Taeil, you live here?”

“I do,” Taeil chuckled.

“I’m working to guard him if you remember?” Winwin complained.

“Yes, yes, fled my mind, I was busy being mad at Kun’s lazy ass. Letter?”

Winwin, surprisingly petty, held it over his head where neither Taeil nor Ten would reach.

“I am not going to climb you, give it!”

“Well, be nice then!” Winwin whined and Taeil smiled at how the cuteness still shone through.

“Did you read it? What’s inside? Is that worth all of this?” Ten ran a hand through his silver hair.

“No, I didn’t.”

Ten sighed deeply and, as if it pained him, plastered on a smile.

“Please, Winwin, please give me that goddamn letter so I can go home and tie my boyfriend up to punish him how he deserves it.”

Taeil had _not_ expected nor needed to hear that.

He choked on thin air and tried to not cough because it seemed rude, which mean he was pretty much suffocating.

Tie him up, punish him, oh sweet Jesus!

It seemed like Winwin felt very similarly because he snorted under his breath and dropped his hand, holding the letter towards Ten, who accepted it with a beam.

“Remember to breathe, Taeil, wouldn’t want to miss your music in the future. Remember to use a safe word if I put you in the mood!”

And with a wave, Ten hopped into the lift and disappeared.

Taeil could finally cough.

Winwin gently patted his back until he had recovered.

“If it helps you, most of the time, it’s Kun who ties Ten up.”

“NO, IT DOES NOT!”

Taeil did not want to know **ANYTHING** about Kun’s sex life, he didn’t even want to imagine he ever took his clothes off and be it to shower.

It was too much for his poor brain to process with Kun still being… a fucking mobster boss.

“Oh. Okay,” Winwin scratched his neck sheepishly.

“Sorry, it’s not your fault I now have to live with the knowledge that Kun has se- wait, how do you even know that?”

Winwin shrugged, “Someone has to guard, right?”

Not seriously…

Taeil would probably not even get hard if there was someone right in front of the door!

“My respect for you just quadrupled. Come on, we should go to bed, right?”

Turned out Ten’s comment about safe words hadn’t been completely in vain.

Not because they needed one or used any ties, but Taeil took care of Winwin in every other way and today, it was him who came twice even though it was 4 am by the time they finally slept.

Sometimes, you just had to be unreasonable.

The entire thing didn’t fit with his manager ringing them out of bed at half seven.

Which wasn’t super early by any means, but if you fucked until four, it was.

It was just brilliant that Winwin could barely open his eyes and was struggling to walk straight and his manager very unamusedly announced he was to report to the CEO’s office, ASAP.

“As soon as possible means noon at earliest,” Taeil was about to close the door in his manager’s face, but the man blocked it.

Dang.

“As soon as possible means I want you both dressed and in the garage in ten minutes. I’ll be back to drag you there in your satin pyjamas if necessary, Taeil!”

So, Taeil found himself wrapped up in beanie, facemask, and a tracksuit. Winwin at least had put on a normal sweater and jeans, but he had moved slower than normal and Taeil felt sorry, very sorry, that he was so sore. He was kind of sure it had been worth it, but the timing just sucked. He wouldn’t have gone this hard had he known.

He was going to apologise later.

Taeil stared at the ground while he followed his manager blindly. He knew where they were headed and he would have even found his way alone if needed.

“Oh, you’re expected in the meeting room,” the CEO’s secretary politely explained.

Chances were, there were some shareholders here and his CEO wanted Taeil to tell them how, yes, he was going to sell more of his songs to make them more money.

It would have been splendid to have known in advance and not come here straight from bed.

However, on the table because he apparently couldn’t sit on a chair like a normal person, wait, was Taeil tired enough to make fun of him now? That wouldn’t be good… was Kun.

“Good morning. I’m sorry for calling you so early, but my schedule is quite full and I wanted to come in person since a little bird told me you weren’t uninvolved in my reason for coming.”

Taeil wondered if Kun thought he had gone to the Kim kid, that he didn’t even know the name of, to demand he send that letter through Park Jisung aka a literal outsider. From how he smiled, Taeil felt like he did.

Was it good that he seemed to give off the aura of organised crime?

Would that help him in any way?

So many questions, so few answers…

“Thanks to Dongyoung’s short fuse and sense for business, we were able to come to a conclusion on our disagreements. It could have been so easy…”

Taeil nodded weakly even though Kun might as well read him the train schedule from Shanghai to Beijing in Mandarin and he’d understand as much.

“Meaning, they withdrew their threats to all of your safety. See, I told you we’d handle it within the month,” Kun beamed. Was Taeil to congratulate?

“Thanks,” would have to be enough. He was way too tired for any of this and he also wanted to go back to bed to cuddle before falling asleep.

“I have to thank, it seems working with you was much easier than expected,” Taeil wasn’t sure how low the bar had been, but it might have been on the ground for all he knew.

“Um, thanks, I guess?”

Kun switched to Mandarin, talking to Winwin, before he switched back again.

“Winwin will come back with you to get his belongings and we’ll be right out of your hair.”

Taeil froze.

Wait.

What?

No!

“I’m looking forward to more music releases in the future, Taeil-sshi,” Kun smiled and did this dismissive hand-gesture again.

Taeil slowly turned back to the door, through which his manager was almost running.

Right, of course, Winwin was going to leave. He had come to guard Taeil while his life was being threatened by their rivals.

The conflict had been resolved, so, there was nothing left to do for Winwin.

It hadn’t even been long, but Taeil felt weirdly numb and helpless as they waited for the lift.

There wasn’t anything official between them, so, would he even see Winwin again?

It could have been casual for him, that would be fair, they had never said it wasn’t.

Taeil was the only one for sure crushing on Winwin.

He didn’t even know his real name.

The realisation stung and Taeil wished he knew how to ask, what to say.

But they weren’t even alone.

He pulled his mask over his face when they stepped into the lift and he felt Winwin right to his side. He had grown really accustomed to this. He didn’t want him not there anymore…

Fuck!

Taeil felt tears pool in his eyes, but he blinked them away and followed right back to the company car. This had possibly been the shortest trip to the company building ever.

And possibly the most upsetting and heart-breaking one, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)


	6. Chapter 6

Taeil wordlessly kicked his shoes aside when they were back in his flat.

His mood was ruined. He might be able to write some extremely dramatic song over heart-break, but even that, he wasn’t sure because if he felt too down, nothing would come to him.

“This suck,” Winwin muttered, voice whiney. Taeil turned to look up at him and saw the matching pout on his lips.

“What?”

“Why now? I wanted to sleep and not go to the port with Kun,” Winwin rubbed his face and then dropped his arms and huffed like a stubborn toddler.

“Well. Guess it wasn’t meant to be forever, to begin with?” Taeil carefully friend. He kind of had ignored that, too, but he now remembered. Painfully.

“Still, why today?” Winwin sighed and blinked down at him, then slowly leaned down a bit.

Taeil caught the hint and chuckled before he also leaned closer to kiss Winwin back.

Wait, what was he doing?

He hadn’t even asked where this was supposed to lead!

“Can I leave some of my stuff?” Winwin asked when he pulled away, “I already have so much to carry and my legs hurt,” his cheeks tinted pink and he blinked cutely.

“Leave? Do you want to get it later?” Taeil was confused, “And I’m sorry you’re sore, that was poor timing.”

Winwin’s lips pulled into a dreamy grin. God, how precious…

“Nah, totally worth it.”

Oh, yeah, this was a huge ego boost. Too bad there might not be a repeat… ah, dang, this sucked so much but how should Taeil even bring it up?

“Ah, and, no I was thinking like necessities, that I might need anyway?” Winwin added, doing his puppy-eye-look.

Taeil’s brain came to a screeching halt.

“I mean, I just thought I could stay over in the future, too? Right? Or is that going to violate contract rules,” Winwin furrowed his brows and seemed to try and recall Taeil’s contract.

Taeil would love to just smash his head into the nearest wall.

Why was he being such a drama king while there had not even been any reason?

He was so _dumb_!

“No, you can. It’s allowed, on the contrary, I insist upon it.”

“Good!” Winwin beamed and Taeil grabbed his jumper to pull him closer and kiss again, just because he could.

Taeil had never really dated in 10 years of being an idol.

He had also never really dated before that.

He knew it was super stressful for many of his label mates because they usually had to hide their relationships. It became even more stressful if they were revealed to the public and comments would flood in.

Maybe Taeil was taking some sneaky shortcut because he had not felt stressed in the entire three months he had been doing this. Maybe he should recommend dating bodyguards to everyone? Firstly, people didn’t expect him to be with a guy because, wow, who’d be gay here? Secondly, no one expected him to not have his arm through his bodyguard’s because of very guard-y reasons.

Any photo chances of Taeil touching inappropriately were already torpedoed by his blushing and gushing boyfriend himself.

There was one complaint, one only: crazy working hours.

Luckily, Taeil had a slightly messed up schedule as well, so when he’d slip into his flat in the middle of the night, Taeil often was still up anyway.

“I watched your performance and win!”

Taeil chuckled when that was the first thing he said after plopping down on the sofa next to him. Taeil had just come back from a late-night radio show streaming and meant to go straight to bed, but he had gotten a text asking if he was still up, so, he hadn’t.

“Did you? I thought you had to supervise a delivery at Incheon?” Taeil tugged on the pointy ear.

“I did, but Cas covered for me since I knew your stage would be the last. It was so beautiful, so, so beautiful, really, I agree with your fans writing that you eat CDs!”

“Thanks, Sicheng,” Taeil patted his cheek and Sicheng snuggled against him, humming in content, “How was your day? Did everything go smoothly?”

“Yeah, no worries. The new staff the youngest Jeon is training is very good, makes work easy and fun. I think their mess-up really helped them because now they know how it feels to hit rock bottom and they know they never want to return there.”

Taeil nodded and stroked over Sicheng’s hair where he had betted his head into his lap.

“Maybe like having a tough start into the business is said to help you become harder working for the rest of your career?”

Taeil had heard that many times.

“But you never had a hard time, you were always successful and you still work so hard!” Sicheng gasped and grabbed Taeil’s hand as if that’d make it more or less true. So cute.

Taeil chuckled.

“I didn’t speak about myself. But thank you.”

“Hm. I wished I could come and watch you live all the time,” Sicheng’s eyes glossed over and Taeil felt his chest grow warm. He leaned down until he could kiss him and Sicheng kissed back eagerly, how he always did.

"I’ll sing it for you, okay? It’s a song to you, after all,” Taeil whispered because, damn, he was becoming a flirting expert here.

The song he was promoting was almost completely written by himself, a lighthearted and upbeat ballad, with lyrics of falling in love unexpectedly and finding similarities in a person you least expected to.

It was almost impossible to make a connection to him and Sicheng if you just listened to it, but it was clear enough that it had sparked speculations online. Nothing too wild, just enough to be helpful for promotions.

Taeil had given ambiguous answers. Those were the best because, in the end, he didn’t want to keep this song to himself. If someone else could find themselves in it, it was all he could wish for. It was why he loved music, it allowed you to relate to strangers and find yourself in a few words and melodies.

His voice was a little tired and Taeil didn’t bother using the full volume he could. There was no need to overpower any noise, there was none, it was just the quiet of his living room and he also didn’t want to annoy his neighbours.

Sicheng held perfectly still where he was lying, eyes closed and a small smile on his face.

Taeil found it a little hard to keep watching him while saying words that carried so much meaning to him, but he didn’t want to look away either. Sicheng having his eyes closed, lost in the music, was actually perfect.

Taeil leaned closer and closer as he came to the end, the long and high notes finished and not that much lung-capacity needed anymore.

He loved to say these last words right against Sicheng’s lips.

“I love you.”

He wished he could end every performance like this, kissing the one he was addressing, but at least he could do it now.

“I love you, too,” Sicheng whispered back and Taeil felt his fingers threat into his hair, gently massaging over his scalp and sparks travelled over his skin.

“When do you have to leave tomorrow? I have a fan sign at 1 pm, so I’ll leave around 11,” Taeil asked.

It was what it was, they both had their lives to live, love had to fit in the gaps.

But there were usually plenty of gaps if they looked for them.

“I read it in your schedule. I’ll have duty at the parlour because of Cas and his twisted ankle.”

“He twisted his ankle?” Taeil knew Sicheng’s co-guards a bit better now. He was still reasonably terrified, but especially Cas, aka Lucas, was a bit on the dorky side in Sicheng’s stories. DJ, on the other hand, wasn’t even officially a bodyguard, oh no. Sicheng hadn’t said it but Taeil had seen enough movies to connect the dots and conclude he was the type to kill high ranking politicians if his boss so much as waved a hand.

He rightfully feared him more than Lucas.

“Yeah, happened a few days ago. He’s pretty much fine, but standing for eight hours isn’t beneficial, so I said I’d do it tomorrow. It’s an easy job, anyway.”

Taeil hummed and traced over the pointed edge of Sicheng’s ear, feeling him shudder. Sicheng was so sensitive…

“Why does Ten need special protection? I’ve been wondering about that for months now.”

Sicheng giggled and sat up, snaking his arms around Taeil to nuzzle against him tighter.

So precious.

“I can’t tell you, but have you ever looked closely at his tattoos? Especially the one in his ear?”

Taeil hummed and leaned his head back when Sicheng started kissing up his throat.

Ten had a lot of piercings in his ears, Taeil remembered that from his visits. He also remembered their receptionist from last time to have worn a see-through shirt and suggested a quickie or something. That had been very surprising, but kind of fun. Obviously, he had had to turn him down, but still. To get back on topic, yes, Ten had something written in his ear, what was it…

“Oh, the traitor one?”

Sicheng pulled away and Taeil immediately used the chance to give him back, gently tacing small pecks along his jaw.

“Yeah, that one.”

Taeil wasn’t sure whom Ten had betrayed – maybe it’d be better to not know, though. Just knowing he had and that was why he needed guarding was enough to reassure him because Taeil didn’t plan to betray anyone and thus had nothing to worry, right?

Sicheng had placed himself over Taeil now, straddling him before he sank down slowly, giving Taeil broad hints at what he wanted. Taeil liked it so much. Sicheng was so full of contradictions in how he grew shy and bashful but was never scared to ask for what he liked.

He let his hands rest on his thighs for a moment, teasing Sicheng because it was fun. He also loved Sicheng’s legs, they were thick and hard from all his training, but remained so sensitive to touch.

One time, Sicheng had lost control and squeezed Taeil when he had given him oral. Not as hard as he could have, surely, but that had hurt and Sicheng had nearly cried when Taeil had voiced his worries over getting some bone broken, which had kind of ruined the mood but Taeil had ended up fingering him to completion in the end.

“Taeillie?” Sicheng blinked down at him, eyes glass and needy.

Taeil loved him so much, he was so perfect! He ran his hands over the fabric of Sicheng’s trousers until he could grab his ass and pull him closer, letting their dicks press against each other.

“Yes,” Sicheng slumped against him and bucked up. Taeil chuckled and pushed him against himself, encouraging more because it felt good.

“You won’t have to work until the afternoon, right?” He would probably go to the gym in the morning, but Taeil knew Sicheng wasn’t stopped by some sore legs or back. It was just about how much time he needed to calculate for sleep.

“No, I have t-time,” Sicheng breathed and rolled his hips again.

“Hmmm, good, me, too. You know, I got mail, earlier.”

Sicheng gasped and Taeil felt his fingers dig into his shoulders.

“Do you know what?”

Taeil knew Sicheng knew, of course, he did. They had ordered it together, deciding on what would be the right size and had enough options to play with.

Of course, Sicheng was whining now. Taeil laughed and patted his ass.

“Wanna try it?”

Taeil, in a moment of thinking only with his dick, had cleaned and charged it already before leaving for his music show.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Sicheng was pressing and rubbing himself so desperately, Taeil might not even need a vibrator.

Admittedly, he wasn’t even sure how long he would last, but the good part was, it didn’t matter so much because the toy wouldn’t have issues staying hard, which was why they had both agreed it was a really good choice.

“We have to go to the bedroom for that,” Taeil gently reminded his slightly over-eager boyfriend after a few more seconds.

Sicheng seemed none to pleased by that, but then quickly detached himself and jumped off the sofa, holding a hand out.

So adorable!

Taeil would be lying if he denied wanting to get Sicheng naked and under him as quickly as possible, so he let him pull him off the couch and towards his bedroom.

It was like nothing else, to have someone this eager and unashamed to sleep with you. Even after it had happened quite a lot of times already, the effect remained the same.

Just how stripping Sicheng always stayed exciting and his muscles never failed to make Taeil’s mouth water and want to start playing and teasing with him to his heart’s content.

Well, it wasn’t just a perk, it was almost a requirement in a relationship like theirs. Taeil had zero complaints.

“Ah, Illie, please,” Sicheng just naturally arched his body into perfect shapes, flexing the muscle to sculpt until he looked like the statue a master artist had crafted.

“You’re so hot, look at you,” Taeil had some nudes of his boyfriend, saved in an extra secure file to take with him when he had to go abroad or if Sicheng was gone. Each of them was more perfect than the next, all beautiful angles and perfect body, but the real thing still didn’t even compare because it was so much better.

Sicheng flushed at compliments, how he always had, and Taeil kissed him, hurried and hot, not bothering to rile him up because they both were already there.

The lube was cold on his fingers at first, but it warmed up quickly and Sicheng opened his legs naturally, letting Taeil easily push two fingers into him.

Sicheng liked to get more right away and with how much they did this, starting like this had become easy and natural and Taeil loved to see how Sicheng’s body was able to adjust and allow him to feel even better.

Taeil felt excitement run over his skin as he picked up the toy, feeling the smooth silicone surface under his fingers while Sicheng moaned and bucked down against his fingers, so beautifully taking him.

The buzzing was soft when the toy came to life, but it was loud enough to know exactly what it was and Sicheng gasped and ripped his eyes open, staring down with unconcealed lust.

“You want it?” Taeil teased, letting Sicheng take another look at it just to see his cock twitch on his tummy and feel him clench down around his fingers.

“Y-yes, pl-please,” Sicheng stuttered, face flushing even deeper.

“Always tell me what does and doesn’t feel good,” Taeil mumbled as he pulled out to get the toy nice and ready. He was a bit nervous because he had also never done this before and the wasn’t sure how easy it would be, but he was even more excited, to the point that he used the leftover lube on his hand to stroke himself and take off the edge.

He could wait, he always wanted to make Sicheng feel good first.

Just to see how it’d go, he left the vibrations on the lowest setting when he pressed it against Sicheng’s hole, that immediately opened to take the penetration, the toy much skinnier than Taeil’s cock would be.

“Oh, oh, oh god,” Sicheng jerked away a little and Taeil immediately paused, checking if he’d see discomfort.

Sicheng’s face was twisted and his mouth hanging open and he kept twitching even though the toy was just barely inside him, pulsing on the lowest setting, and Taeil wanted to just cum to this image of pure perfection.

“Taeil, p-p-please, oh god, oh fuck!” Sicheng bucked up and down and Taeil gently pushed the toy deeper into him, watching how his cock dripped pre-cum onto his stomach, that was shaking from the force of the pleasure he must be feeling.

Sicheng was so sensitive, Taeil had assumed it’d be a lot for him, but that it’d be to this degree of his entire body shaking just from getting it into him?

Indesribable.

The shaft had a good length and a slight curve and Taeil knew when he hit Sicheng’s good spot because he screamed.

He had a few times before, but never this early into it.

“Taeil,” was all Sicheng was able to press out before he curled up and clenched down, his orgasm crashing down over him.

Taeil watched how Sicheng gasped and moaned and he carefully moved the toy in tiny thrusts to work him through it, but it was obviously too much already from how badly Sicheng was shaking. When Taeil saw tears, he turned it off, however, Sicheng whined so loudly, he felt bad immediately.

“More, please, more, it was so good,” Sicheng blinked his teary eyes and Taeil felt a very odd tug in his gut at that.

How could he deny him more?

“Shouldn’t we wait a little? I’ll get you hard again?”

“N-no, please, I want it now, I want you in me, fuck me, feel it, too, please?” Sicheng was begging and whining and Taeil just nodded despite feeling like this was a bit much.

He pulled the toy out at least a little, then, he turned it back on and Sicheng jerked away, then pushed himself back down onto it, moaning in pleasure despite his muscles still trembling.

“You’ll be so sore tomorrow,” Taeil muttered, but Sicheng knew what he could or could not take.

Nevermind… he really wanted to fuck him. Hell. There was nothing he wanted to do more right now. Sicheng’s hole was fluttering around the toy, shiny with lube. Taeil could only try to imagine what he’d feel like, tight from being stretched open more than normal because of the toy.

As Sicheng kept fucking himself onto it, his cock not even going all the way soft before it was already hardening again, Taeil added more lube onto his fingers.

“I’ll stretch you,” he warmed and Sicheng let out a slurred confirmation.

However, Taeil suddenly felt like being a little mean… just a little.

He pressed the button to up the vibrations and pushed it up into Sicheng at the same time, not as deep as it would go, but just enough as Taeil felt like he could handle right now.

Once more, Sicheng screamed, his deep voice pitched up and absolutely beautiful, his legs trying to close until he felt Taeil between them and remembered to not, but it must be hard because of how much he was shaking and twitching.

“Illie, more, more, more,” Sicheng pushed himself down and Taeil was, honestly, impressed.

And he had more for him.

As Sicheng tried to fuck himself on the toy, Taeil pushed his fingers into him, opening him more so he could actually fuck him.

“Yes!”

“Look at you, Sichengie.”

“Yes, please, Illie, please,” Sicheng was taking him, his fingers, all the way and Taeil watched how his rim easily accommodated the vibrating dildo and his fingers. It was so hot. So sexy. Taeil didn’t even have to do much, Sicheng rocking himself up and down already provided the thrusting he wanted, but he added just a bit more, gave it to him a bit deeper and, especially, he angled up so he could massage that spot.

He knew it was a lot, but Sicheng was so eager and tried so hard to take it, not ever saying to slow down even though he had pulled up his legs and hugged them against his chest because of how much they were trembling and twitching.

Taeil knew he wasn’t going to last, not like this, but he’d try.

“Sichengie, I’ll fuck you now, okay?”

The small sob Sicheng let out was concerning, but he nodded so wildly and his eyes were so starry, Taeil couldn’t see anything truly worrisome. He might have to provide extra cuddling after this, he definitely did, Sicheng was just a shaky mess right now, but as long as he still enjoyed it, it was okay.

Just feeling the vibrations and the warmth and wetness of the lube against the tip of his cock was enough to make Taeil groan.

Fuck.

“Illie, give it to me, please!”

Oh fuck, this must be heaven.

Taeil bit his teeth together and focused.

Sicheng was clenching rhythmically so hard, he was pushing the toy out and Taeil decided to change strategy on a whim. He had already figured out how the vibrator could be used to lie against his dick, so he let Sicheng work it out until only the tip was still inside and alined it with his cock.

It was intense. The vibrations were only on level two, but they were strong and made him twitch and pre-cum smear against Sicheng’s hole where he still hadn’t yet moved away from. He took a second or two, to get used to it and rein himself in.

He held onto Sicheng’s legs, where he had them folded against his chest, and let his begging spur him on. Then he pushed his hips forward, easily breaching Sicheng’s warm and loose hole and burying himself to the hilt.

Once more, Sicheng screamed, but it was his name and Taeil’s head was spinning in lust. He felt Sicheng grab his arm, hold onto it, begging for more, and Taeil couldn’t hold back, he pulled out and thrust back into him hard and Sicheng gasped and moaned, so he repeated it over and over until he was pounding into Sicheng, the toy sliding back and forth a little with him, pulsing against his skin and making him lose his mind.

It was hard and quick, but neither of them could stop themselves. Sicheng was the first to come, his eyes rolling back and his body locking down and jerking as Taeil fucked him through it. He wasn’t sure how Sicheng handled it, but he didn’t say a word, he just kept gasping and whimpering and clenching down where the toy and Taeil’s cock were still inside of him, rubbing against his senstivie skin as Taeil kept fucking him as hard as he had, unable to stop without being asked to because it felt absolutely insanely good and he kept chasing his high, the warmth, wetness, and vibrations making him keep going despite having to gasp for air.

His own high broke as Sicheng was starting to jerk away and Taeil buried himself one last time, for which Sicheng tried to hold himself open beautifully.

Immediately, the vibrations became too much and Taeil hurried to turn them off.

“Illie,” Sicheng closed his legs around his hips as Taeil shivered through his high. Sicheng must be feeling the warmth of his cum.

Sicheng liked that, which was why they had rather soon stopped using condoms whenever possible after getting checked up.

It was so hot.

Taeil saw Sicheng had shed some tears and his face was shiny in sweat, his hair plastered against it. He felt no better, he definitely needed a shower, but he ignored it for now and slowly pulled out.

Sicheng whimpered and Taeil wondered if this had maybe been too much because that had been insane, but so good. He gently pulled the toy out next and Sicheng’s hole gaped open, the milky cum mixing with the lube and leaving a mess where it slowly seeped out of him.

It could wait, Taeil wanted to cuddle now and Sicheng seemed to feel the same because he latched onto him like they were a north pole and a south pole of a magnet.

“That-That-That was so good. So good,” Sicheng’s lips were on his immediately and Taeil smiled against them, relieved to hear that.

“You were so good for me, hm?”

Sicheng almost purred at the compliments and Taeil loved how cute and eager he was.

“I think we need to shower,” Taeil then added, feeling down between Sicheng’s legs. He jerked away in oversensitivity, but it was clear how dirty he was.

“Don’t wannaaaa,” Sicheng whined and pressed himself tighter against Taeil instead of moving.

“But you have to, cum dries really nastily. Come on, I’ll wash you, okay? We can leave our hair dry and all.”

Turned out 1) having to carry 1.80 of beefy boyfriend to the shower and back was hell and 2) having to do the same in the morning because said beefy boyfriend couldn’t walk from having cum so hard meant Taeil spent the fan sign with sore shoulders, but still a silly smile on the entire time because, damn, he was just so obnoxiously happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [CC](https://curiouscat.me/Fox_155)  
Twitter: @155Fox
> 
> Thank you for reading ~


End file.
